Coping Life after Hogwarts
by MalfoyRage
Summary: Sequel to "Detention can change your life" This is how life after Hogwarts turns out to be for Draco, Harry and their friends. There will be a wedding, the trial and more difficulties to cope with. Slash, angst....
1. Protection needed

Coping - Life after Hogwarts  
  
Warnings: angst, violence, language, slash, mentions of rape and sexual child abuse  
  
A/N: This is a sequel to "Detention can change your life" and it shows Draco´s and Harry´s life after Hogwarts. My story focuses on the gay or bisexual pairings and you´ve been warned. Of course there are other pairings but if you want to read het stories better leave and don´t complain because it won´t have any effect on my story. This is a fan-fiction and I don´t want to imitate Rowling´s world which means I have an own plot and some things are different. My intention is to take the characters and give them a personality that fits into my story but I try to make them understandable for the reader. I don´t want to insult or shock someone, I only try to work out some experiences of my own life.  
  
Disclaimer: I don´t own the characters or most of the places and stuff. They belong to J.K. Rowling and I don´t make any money with my fanfiction.  
  
1 Protection needed  
  
It was strange for Draco and Harry to leave Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry and live in their own house near London after seven years considering school as home. Surely, there were many advantages for them if they would live together and hopefully they would have more peace since they hadn´t to face certain troublemakers every day. But still they would have to watch their backs carefully because new dangers were now coming up ever since the reporters had heard Draco´s love-confession and took photographs of him kissing Harry Potter. No one knew how Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy were going to react to the news that their heir was in love with the Boy-Who-Lived and was going to marry the most hated enemy of their praised Lord. Living in their own house also meant leaving Hogwarts´ safety and dealing with Voldemort´s attempts to kill Harry alone.  
  
Draco and Harry were walking beside Blaise and Terry following the street to Hogsmeade and the four young men were very silent because they were all full of thoughts about what would happen next. Both couples were about to start a completely different life, moving in together, leading their own life and working at their jobs. Draco took a deep breath and asked huskily, "Harry, have you ever thought about some sort of protection charm for our new house?"  
  
Harry glanced at into his lover´s silver-blue eyes and saw the concern in his expression before he arched one elegant eyebrow and simply stated, "Yes, and I think the Fidelius Charm is a proper solution. All we need is a secret keeper and I happen to know somebody who is pretty good at keeping secrets so that won´t be such a big deal."  
  
Draco grinned mischievously knowing exactly who was meant and retorted sounding innocently, "Oh, who do you mean? Do I know the person?"  
  
Harry now smirked and looked at Blaise asking, "Blaise, would you be so kind to become our secret keeper?"  
  
Blaise smiled proudly, his steel-blue eyes shining brightly and nodding he answered, "It would be a honour for me."  
  
Harry disclosed to the other boys, "Dumbledore taught me the Fidelius Charm together with Remus Lupin as we were in our sixth year and after I´m done with it nobody is able to find the house except Blaise shows were it is. We´ll be as safe as possible, Draconis."  
  
Terry wanted to know curiously, "But you gave the address to Vincent, Gregory, Pansy, Hermione and Milicent. Does it mean they although can´t find the house without Blaise´s help?"  
  
Draco frowned and explained, "No, they won´t find it except Blaise was the one who wrote it down."  
  
Harry added looking darkly, "Nah, that would be too dangerous. They could happen to loose the parchment with the address on it and then other people would be able to find the house as well. The safest way is when Blaise waits for them outside before they´ll arrive next week to visit us and then shows them the house. So there won´t be a security-danger after that because only Blaise can show the house to someone else."  
  
Draco sighed deeply and said, "Wow, looks like we are going to lead a dangerous life together as members of Voldemort´s top ten on the list of people he would like to see dead and most likely we are two of my father´s most loathed persons..."  
  
Terry smiled encouraging at both of them and told them, "Hey, some day you´ll have your peace once when they find Vol...Voldemort and defeat him finally."  
  
Harry muttered with his usual brooding expression on his face and hiding his eyes behind some strains of unruly black hair, "If only it´ll be over. As if dealing with persons like Ron isn´t enough. I´m really fed up..."  
  
Draco watched his boyfriend closely and he suddenly felt a cold fear invade his mind as he remembered the poem on Justin Finch-Fletcheys farewell-letter who still was at St. Mungos in a deep coma and he quickly tried to soothe the other boy, "Harry, I´m always there for you. Don´t brood all the time about that dark stuff. Try to focus on more comfortable things like our marriage and our love..."  
  
His voice trailed off and Harry ran one hand through his raven-black hair not any longer hiding his emerald eyes. Harry´s features softened immediately as he glanced at his fiancé who seemed to be concerned about him. Their eyes locked and both of them smiled at one another reassuringly. They then continued their way to Hogsmead in silence again levitating their trunks and cages towards the apparation spot where they would be able to apparate to London.  
  
The four young men weren´t the only fresh graduated Hogwarts students who were on their way to Hogsmead because the carriages were too busy and several students and parents were walking instead, avoiding the long waiting time at the carriage station. It didn´t last long and they heard a familiar cold voice calling, "Hogwarts Fag Queens are leaving together. What are you up to? Do you move in together founding a gay community?"  
  
Blaise turned around and growled dangerously, "Mc Millan, when will you ever learn to watch your mouth?"  
  
Ernie Mc Millan sauntered down the street and stopped in front of them his parents only a few steps behind were also glaring disgustedly at the four young men. Other people stopped dead and watched the scene fascinated while tension was building up quickly.  
  
The former Hufflepuff mock glared at his hated enemies and roared, "Zabini, you should better watch your mouth, besides do you dare kiss your mother with that mouth? I don´t want to know what your lips do touch, you dirty ass-sucker."  
  
Blaise hissed icily, trying to hold back his growing anger, "Still that intolerant, stupid fool, aren´t you. You aren´t worth our attention."  
  
Ernie Mc Millan stood there rooted to the spot, face red with excitement and yelling angrily, "You´ll regret what you did to me, all of you. I´m sure you were the ones who made the snakes attack me. Aren´t you a Parselmouth, Potter?"  
  
The four young wizards had annoyed expressions on their faces but they simply turned around and left the other student alone with his parents. Harry was fuming inside and Draco saw that the eye-colour changed to a deeper glowing green. That reminded him of the day when Seamus Finnegan had tried to grab Harry from behind and had got his lecture.   
  
The Hufflepuff took out his wand and pointed it at the leaving gay wizards but before he could do anything Harry looked back over his shoulder sensing the atack and waved his hand muttering under his breath, "Ignis et fulgura!"  
  
Suddenly there were several little red glowing lightning strikes flowing towards the attacker in an amazing speed, the wand in Ernie Mc Millan´s wand was set on fire and burning brightly the boy threw it away screaming and rubbing his hand. The wand was burnt, leaving only some ash and the Hufflepuff looked down on the burnt skin of his palm with a threatened expression in his eyes. The injured boy whimpered and tears were running down his cheek while his parents tried to help him ranting about the nasty disgusting gay wizards from Slytherin.  
  
Everything happened so fast that no one really saw what was going on and though the Mc Millans hadn´t any witnesses for the so-called crime. Unfortunately Ernie was the only student who held a wand in his hand at that moment. Harry, Draco, Blaise and Terry left their fellow student without another look behind because now surely no one would try to hex or jinx their backs again. Soon they reached their destination and they were glad to escape all the curious stares and disgusted glares.  
  
With a pop the four young men apparated to London appearing at Diagon Alley and they headed into the Leaky Cauldron. They sat down at a table and Tom came over grinning his teeth-less smile and asking, "What can I do for you?"  
  
Draco ordered politely, "Four alcoholic butterbeers and we need a cab for four persons to Greenwich Village."  
  
The old man nodded and turned around to fetch what they ordered and to call a cab for them. Draco smirked and addressed his boyfriend, "Hey, you didn´t explain properly why you are so good with wand-less magic, my love."  
  
Harry sighed exhaustedly and told them rolling his eyes and radiating distress, "Nothing special, really. Godric Gryffindor was one of my ancestors and as I happened to have that accident with Voldemort when he tried to kill me, he transferred some of his abilities to me which makes me sort of something like Salazar Slytherin´s heir too. That mixture of their magic gives me some odd powers like wand-less magic for example but I don´t like to talk about that stuff. I don´t want to be special, you know and please don´t think I´m a sort of freak."  
  
The three other boys were amazed when they heard his explanation and sensing his distress they changed the topic to give him a rest.  
  
Draco was eagerly looking forward to enter their house and to be alone with his lover. The entire day had been very exhausting and eventful and everything what Draco and Harry now needed was a bit peace and a nap snuggled up against each other. They drank their butterbeer together and Blaise spoke the toast solemnly, "Let´s begin our new life and never forget the important things like friendship and standing up for one another."  
  
The four young wizards knocked the bottles on the table, smiled at each other and they then drank their beer. Soon afterwards Tom came over and told them that the cab was waiting. Blaise paid the beer and they took their taxi to Greenwich Village. Harry proceeded the Fidelius Charm which was the most effective protection they could think about at the moment and the two couples separated finally not without hugging each other good bye.  
  
Draco proudly presented Harry their new home and the raven-haired wizard seemed to be very pleased by his lover´s choice. Harry allowed himself to be dragged around while the other young man showed him every room. At last they reached the bedroom and Harry gasped for air because the whole room was bathed in candlelight and in the middle of the room was a king-sized four poster with dark red satin covers inviting to lay down immediately. And exactly that was what the two lovers did, taking off their clothes they snuggled up together wearing only boxers under the cosy covers.   
  
Draco kissed his boyfriend gently on his lips and the other boy parted his lips and soon their tongues were battling around passionately. Harry caressed his lover´s silver-blonde silky hair opening the braided tail and Draco was stroking his boyfriend´s back tenderly. They finished kissing breathing heavily and Draco wrapped his arms around his smaller partner who rested his head on the blonde´s chest yawning tiredly. Enjoying the silence all around and the warmth of one another they both fell into a light slumber resting the first time since their graduation ceremony and still not believing that they now were living in their own house.  
  
A/N: Please review for feedback! 


	2. Newspapers never write the truth

A/N: Thank for all the nice reviews. I´m really glad to see so much readers interested in my stories *hugs all the people who reviewed especially the first reviewer Sae Matsumoto.  
  
I cant answer all the questions about the story now because it´ll take away the suspense and I hope you understand. Be patient and give me time to develop the plot and place some surprises.  
  
Devilita: Ja ich komme aus Deutschland.  
  
2 Newspapers never write the truth  
  
Luckily the two boys would have a month to get used to their new situation until they had to start their new jobs at the Ministry of Magic. Both of them would work as aurors and though would Blaise do. At first there would be a very hard training until they had to do their first missions, hopefully as partners. The following morning Draco woke up at first like usual and he yawned tiredly stretching his arms slowly. Harry laid beside him completely hidden under the huge cover and the blonde was wondering if he was able to breath properly. Draco then decided to get up and magically prepare some breakfast to surprise his partner when he would wake up.  
  
The silver-haired young man headed for a shower first enjoying the silence and peace, no more other students around to disturb his morning ritual making him grouchy. After the refreshing lukewarm shower he felt ready to face their first day at their own house and he dressed quickly. Wearing his favourite black leather pants and a simple tight grey shirt the young wizard went down into the kitchen, his wand already in his right hand he then started to prepare breakfast for two persons. Knowing very well what both of them enjoyed for meal in the morning it wasn´t difficult to finish his task. Since both wizards loved to sleep long it was now nearly 1 pm.  
  
Suddenly his black eagle owl flew over his head and dropped a newspaper which landed on the floor because Draco dived away elegantly while the blonde was cursing under his breath impatiently, "Stupid bird. Why is he always teasing me like that. He knows very well that I can´t stand it if he drops the newspaper on my head. Fly off, Niger!"  
  
The large owl landed gracefully on the table and stole a piece of bacon hooting mockingly as the young man pointed his wand at the bird muttering "Aquaflow" which caused a little waterfall pouring down on the owls head and then it spread its wings and flew out of the room looking a bit offended.  
  
Draco picked up the newspaper and sighed looking down annoyed with his ice-blue eyes on the newest edition of the daily prophet. As expected there was a photograph of him kissing Harry on the front-page and the headline read: Draco Malfoy, heir of Lucius Malfoy a known Death Eater, confesses his love for Harry Potter the Boy-Who-Lived. The following text was a nearly breathtaking and gag reflex offsetting mixture between romantic tale and lies over lies. It read:  
  
Yesterday during the graduation ceremony of Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry Draco Malfoy held the speech as best student of the year. Everyone knows that Lucius Malfoy, the father of the silver-blonde handsome boy, is a known Death Eater. The pale looking student of Slytherin mentioned during his sad farewell speech that Justin Finch-Fletchey, one of his fellow students from Hufflepuff, tried to commit suicide and the blonde had to fight against his tears but he managed to continue his speech proudly. He then accused his fellow students especially Gryffindor as Seamus Finnegan, a good-looking Irish student told me later, of being responsible for the depressed Hufflepuffs failed suicide. Supposed there should have been insults and intolerance which Mr Finnegan called a lie and he admitted that he was afraid of Mr Malfoy and some other rude students who were a little paranoid and over-reacted more then once hurting other students dangerously for example with strong blasting spells or unknown other spells (maybe advanced Dark Arts). Draconis Malfoy and Harry James Potter were a couple since the beginning of their seventh school year. Their love was so strong that they couldn´t stand being in different houses and that was the moment when the paranoid lies began. Mr Potter told the teachers a heart melting story of being raped by some fellow students which was obviously a lie because Neville Longbottom said looking sadly: "Harry was our friend and we would never do something to hurt him. There must have been a Death Eaters attack that night and what happened had hurt his mind badly. We have the suspicion that Lucius Malfoy somehow knew that his son loved Harry and that he tried to punish Harry for the disgrace of the Malfoy family. The attackers wore Death Eaters masks and robes, they didn´t speak to him and they must have placed some strong spells on his brain. We do really pity what happened to our housemate and hope that he´ll come to his senses one day."  
  
Draco swallowed trying to get rid of the huge knot in his throat and fuming furiously he continued reading, glaring darkly on the newspaper in his hands. The story now sounded more like a piece of very bad romance tale:  
  
Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived and Draco Malfoy, heir of the Malfoy fortune are two of the most wanted bachelors in wizardry world. Now the entire female admirer have to deal with a fact that makes the whole world turning upside down. The two boys are engaged and their marriage will take place at the end of this year. They make a very cute couple together and they really proof the statement that opposites attract each other. One with ebony hair and supporter of the side of the light and the other with ivory hair and supporter of the Dark Arts and his father belongs to You-Know-Who´s inner circle. Their story reminds of Romeo and Juliet, a romantic drama of Shakespeare, known in wizardry world as well as in the world of the muggles. Forbidden love and two lonely sad teenage boys who found one another meeting secretly. It was so touching to see Mr Potter nearly cry as he heard the love-confession and the marriage application at the end of Mr Malfoy´s speech and then the two young lovers kissed each other like there would be no tomorrow. We all congratulate the lucky couple and we all give them our best wishes for their wedding. May their dreams come true. We really hope that they are able to cope with everything and that they needn´t react as paranoid as in their former school days anymore.  
  
Draco threw the newspaper on the table angrily and in a sudden fit of anger he jumped up and hit his fist against the wall again and again until his knuckles started to bleed leaving dark red blood on the wall. At that moment Harry came in, still wet hair after showering and smiling slightly but his smile froze as he saw his boyfriend hitting the wall feverishly leaving bloody spots on the white ground. The black-haired young man walked over to his lover and wrapped his arms around the other wizard pulling him away from the wall to prevent further injuries. Draco allowed himself being dragged away and slung his arms around the smaller young man panting heavily. Harry caressed his lover´s back and softly asked, "Draco, what happened to make you freak out like this?"  
  
Draco whispered harshly still infuriated, "I read the newspaper."  
  
Harry wanted to know, "Rita Skeeter wrote something about us, am I right?"  
  
Draco sighed and answered tiredly, "Yes, exactly. I´m sorry, my kitten. I couldn´t help but being overwhelmed by the famous Malfoy Rage."  
  
Harry kissed his boyfriend´s forehead gently and reassured him, "Shh ... it´s ok."  
  
After awhile Draco calmed down and he offered his lover a seat at the breakfast table and Harry sat down immediately and then he picked up the paper from the floor and began reading. He paled, if possible, even more than usual and he then closed his eyes muttering toneless, "Stupid cow! The silly woman is always good for badmouthing people. I don´t think that this is a surprise because I expected something like that. We shouldn´t let stuff like this having any influence on us."  
  
Draco watched the other wizard closely and saw the despair in his eyes briefly but quickly his boyfriend recovered and smiled at him reassuringly while he rubbed his temples adding quietly, "I´ve got a bad headache. Can you give me a potion to fix that problem?"  
  
The blonde stood up and fetched one of his Anti-Headache-Draughts handing it to the other wizard with a encouraging smile. Harry drank the potion with one single sip and he then coughed making a disgusted face. After that he took out his wand and spoke his useful Celtic Healing Charm on the other´s bruised and swollen knuckles to heal the injuries.  
  
The young wizards ate their breakfast or more lunch silently after Draco used a simple spell to warm the food again which was rather cold after the early morning events. Draco broke the silence as he finished his cereals and suggested, "Maybe we should take it slow today and call it a lazy day. I doubt that it´ll last long til we hear something from our neighbours ... I mean Blaise and Terry."  
  
Harry arched one elegant eyebrow and joked, "Don´t you think they´ve some other business than visiting us?"  
  
The raven-haired wizard wiggled his eyebrow suggestively and Draco smirked whispering, "Oh, good idea, my kitten. I´ve some neat ideas on my mind too."  
  
Draco took his boyfriend´s hand and led him to the living room and the cosy sofa in front of the fireplace. Harry waved his wand and spoke, "Inflammare."  
  
The fire began to burn brightly making crackling sounds and illuminating the scene with red glowing shine.  
  
The two wizards laid down on the sofa together and Harry wrapped his arms around the other´s torso kissing him gently. Draco nibbled on his partner´s lower lip gently and he then slid his tongue into his lover´s mouth parting his lips tenderly. Tongues were dancing passionately in an endless tango, caressing each others tongue lustfully. Harry moaned into the kiss and Draco felt his arousal growing while he noticed the erection in his boyfriend´s pants. The blonde sat on his lover´s hips and took off his shirt while their throbbing members touched through their pants. Harry began to slowly unbutton his silk shirt and Draco helped him to get rid of the unnecessary clothing. Draco then leant forward and bit gently his boyfriend´s earlobe sucking tenderly afterwards and knowing very well he touched his partner´s soft spot. The other wizard groaned and pulled his lover closer so that Draco laid on top of him.  
  
Harry fumbled at his boyfriend´s leather pants to open them and he then slid one slender hand into the pants and boxers touching his penis stroking gently. Draco let out his breath in one single hiss and felt himself grow rock hard immediately during his partner´s ministrations. The blonde wizard was about to open the zipper of his lover´s pants as suddenly a flash of green light illuminated the room and a head appeared in the fireplace. Draco and Harry looked up startled and recognizing whose head sneered at them they both groaned deeply. Blaise Zabini´s head looked at them grinning amused and he simply stated, "Thought you would already miss somebody rushing into your room and decided to use the floo network to see if you´re at home."  
  
Harry couldn´t stifle a giggle and his lover soon sniggered too burying his blushing face on his partner´s naked torso.  
  
Blaise laughed heartily and asked, "Do I have a good timing then?"  
  
Draco lifted his head and rubbed over his watering eyes before he answered still snorting, "I doubt that it could be more perfect. Even in Hogwarts you never came in when we were just about to..."  
  
Now it was Harry´s turn to blush slightly because his hand still was inside the other young man´s pants and he withdrew it quickly. Blaise saw the sudden movement and coughed hiding his embarrassment. The head in the fireplace now glowed slightly darker and Draco wondered if the other Slytherin was blushing furiously and thought to himself that it served him right if he did.  
  
Blaise recovered from his coughing fit and suggested, "Maybe we could drop in later and talk a bit."  
  
Harry answered smirking, "Fine but maybe we should say a time first and you shouldn´t try to surprise us again. You nearly gave me a heart attack, Blaise."  
  
Blaise nodded and said still grinning, "I´m sorry but I couldn´t help my old habits. What about 3 p.m., guys?"  
  
Draco agreed quickly, "OK, that´s all right. See you at 3 pm. Does Terry come with you?"  
  
Blaise told them, "Yes, we´re both coming. See you, then."  
  
With a plop the head disappeared again and the both wizards snuggled up against each other.  
  
A short glance to the grandfather clock beyond the fireplace showed that it was already 2.30 pm which didn´t leave much time until their visitors would arrive. Cursing inwardly Draco rested his head on his boyfriend´s shoulder stroking the other´s naked torso thoughtfully. Harry watched the fire suspiciously and stated with a sigh, "Next time we should choose another snogging place to prevent surprises like that until we find a spell to warn us before somebody sticks his head into our fire. We should have known..."  
  
Draco sucked at his lover´s neck leaving a red spot on the pale skin and Harry protested smirking, "Hey, what are you doing? Marking your property?"  
  
The blonde smiled innocently and claimed, "I just like your taste so much, can´t help..."  
  
Harry now looked at the clock briefly and wanted to know sneering, "Did we just tell Blaise and Terry that they can come over at 3 pm?"  
  
Draco nodded and stated, "I doubt that we have enough time to finish what we just started, my kitten."  
  
The raven-haired wizard said softly, "Then I´ll need a cold shower now, Draconis."  
  
Harry glanced into his boyfriend´s ice-blue eyes who pouted, "And I always thought living in our own house would give us enough time for our snogging sessions."  
  
The two young wizards kissed each other again lustfully and their tongues were battling softly until the urge to breath made them finish the French kiss panting heavily. Draco and Harry finally let go off each other still longing expressions in their eyes but they got dressed and prepared some tea and cookies for their friends.  
  
Just in time everything was ready and the door bell rang loudly startling Harry who stood directly beside the door. The raven-haired wizard accidentally knocked his head and opened the door grinning goofily and rubbing his forehead. Blaise greeted in his usual cheerful manner, "Hey, Harry. I´m so curious to see your house, guys. Oh, next time I try to not disturb your snogging sessions."  
  
Harry stifled a snicker and greeted back, "Hi, Blaise and Terry. Come in, please. We´ve made some tea and cookies if you want."  
  
The couple entered the house and Harry led them to the living room offering a place on a comfortable black leather couch. The four young men had a interesting conversation about the newest newspaper articles in the daily prophet and witch weekly. Hermione sent the article from witch weekly to Blaise with a post owl because he was different than the other article and included an exclusive interview with Ron Weasley as Harry Potter´s best friend which read:  
  
"Ron Weasley one of Harry Potter´s best friends gave a statement about the shock of the week. The two most wanted bachelors of wizardry world are gay. What a shame to all the female admirer and who would have thought that these two handsome boys turn their back to the entire woman world. Ron Weasley admitted that the relationship began at the beginning of the seventh year and that the two boys showed their feelings openly in spite of the younger students who often blushed ashamed when they started snogging in public. Their behaviour can be described as unmorally and shameless. There was a group of gay wizards and witches who always searched fights with the other heterosexual students beginning with open insults and ending with duels or fist fights. They really felt superior and that was the real reason for Justin Finch-Fletchey to commit suicide because he wanted to belong to that group and they didn´t accept him as muggle born. Blaise Zabini was his secret boyfriend and then left him for a pureblood which broke his heart. Harry Potter is sort of paranoid and since he had been attacked by some Death Eaters he thought that some Gryffindor students raped him. The story was really tragic but he wasn´t the same afterwards and Draco Malfoy turned out to be very possessive and protective which only made the whole incident worse and no one was able to get to Harry for support. Their relationship reminds a lot of Romeo and Juliet referring to their backgrounds."   
  
Harry and Draco were infuriated and felt helpless at the same time because the two articles were complete false showing a rather strange picture of their relationship. Draco felt the familiar emptiness invade his mind again and he had to fight away the urge to take something pointed and sharp to cut it down on his arm before his famous rage washed over him and he hit his fist on the table twice. The others looked at him startled and his lover took his clenched fist into his hand stroking it softly. Draco calmed down immediately and his features softened as he glanced into his boyfriends concerned emerald eyes.   
  
Harry came finally to the conclusion, "I have to report the rape soon or the newspapers will make me untrustworthy and I can forget the trial or any justice."  
  
Draco wrapped his arms around his boyfriend and assured him, "I´ll help you. Better now before we marry and work starts. I hope instantly that the Ministry don´t believes all the lies."  
  
Blaise tried to soothe his friends sadly, "Hey, we´ll stand it together. You´re welcome."  
  
Terry took his boyfriend´s hand squeezing it gently and added, "Yes, we all should help each other to cope. The newspapers better should stop writing all the lies or I´ll loose my temper!"  
  
The others looked at the usually friendly and calm young man surprised and he was fuming his eyes glittering dangerously. Draco stated, "Let´s try to keep calm. Any false move now and the newspapers have something else to write. We should plan the next steps carefully."  
  
Harry sighed deeply and said, "You´re right, Draco. We need patience now and good plans."  
  
The four wizards changed the topic after that and sat together until they were rather tired. They decided to meet frequently at the same time to avoid accidents like today. There were a lot of problems they would have to deal with and Draco doubt that this would be an unconcerned time like holidays should be normally. Otherwise what was normal in his entire life before.  
  
A/N: Please review if you like it! 


	3. The Auror´s Vice Squad

A/N: Thank you for reviewing and encouraging me. Sorry if the chapters aren´t coming so fast but I need some time to write them and that´s a bit of a problem at the moment.  
  
3 The Auror´s Vice Squad  
  
Draco felt his lover´s distress grow before the day of his hearing at the Ministry because of the rape finally broke. Harry had abhorent nightmares every night and he was barely able to sleep. The raven-haired wizard almost looked like death himself, pale and dark shadows under his eyes. Draco didn´t look much better because the other boy moaned and trashed around during his dreams which made it impossible to get a proper sleep for him as well. Harry was very nervous, his hands trembling continuously and his left eye was twitching slightly every now and then but he tried to hide his weakness and vulnerability pretending he was all right. The blonde saw more than once the turmoil of feelings in those magnetic emerald eyes and he was concerned, unable to do anything useful.  
  
One night after Draco had woken up twice because the other wizard groaned loudly while he obviously dreamt something bad but refused to talk about the dream shuddering and muttering, "Draco, please don´t be concerned. It´s nothing. I´m just having nightmares and that´s not really new. Let´s try to sleep again."  
  
Draco felt the helplessness and hid his eyes behind his long tousled hair while he was stroking the other´s shoulder in a comforting manner. Harry´s breathing got calmer and finally he fell into a light slumber again moaning quietly but he didn´t awake as the blonde touched his cheek briefly.  
  
Draco carefully got up and went to the bathroom to use the loo cursing inwardly that he never would drink butterbeer again before he was going to sleep soon afterwards. After he was ready a brief glimpse of silver caught his stormy grey-blue eyes. The razorblade on the sink was reflecting the light and drew the Slytherin´s attention towards the blade as if it was magnetic. Slowly, very slowly the young man moved forward in a trance-like state of mind and a pale slender hand grasped the silver blade carefully. Ice-cold fingers touched the cool metal and he stepped back until his naked torso touched the stony wall behind him. The young wizard sank down to the floor looking on his hand with the shimmering silver blade blankly.  
  
The blonde sat there for awhile in silence, all energy seemed to be drawn away and his eyes were burning with tears behind the closed eyelids. A single sob escaped his throat and he then opened his eyes and wiped away the tears that were about to start a waterfall. The pressure was too much and he didn´t want to tell his boyfriend about the helplessness and the darkness he felt because Harry was suffering too. He had to be strong for his soon-to-be-husband, protect him and give comfort instead of freaking out or being weak and vulnerable. Angry with himself he rubbed his aching eyes with the back of his left hand and held back the flood of tears that threatened to flow making him feel even more helpless.  
  
There it was again, the feeling of emptiness and his mind drifted away, darkness crawling into his consciousness, overwhelming all his senses. Draco didn´t realize how long he had been sitting on the ground, his naked torso leant back against the cold stony bathroom wall but suddenly he was aware of his surroundings again and looked down on the glittering silver razorblade in his shaky hand. He was like hypnotized and all he could think of was that he now needed the comfort of his self-destructive rite of cutting more than ever before. The blonde breathed raggedly and took off his right sock sneering darkly. Nobody would see the fresh cut and he could stop the bleeding with a simple spell after he was done.  
  
A pale trembling hand moved down hesitantly and then the tiny sharp blade caressed the smooth skin leaving a single fresh cut. A slightly burning pain began while the dark red liquid was rinsing down his ankle. Sighing Draco watched the little trail of warm blood flowing over his white skin and again the blade scratched over his milky skin leaving a second bleeding cut. The tension and the pressure left his mind and all he could feel now was relief and life returning in his veins while he still watched his own blood pouring on the ground leaving a dark red poodle on the floor. Suddenly realization hit him furiously and disgusted with himself he buried his face in his ice-cold hands and the blade hit the ground.  
  
Draco had to recollect all his strength to fight away the despair and he watched the thin red line rinsing down his ankle feeling the odd comfort he needed so much. He took a deep breath and grasped for his wand which was hidden in his waistband to magically clean up the mess and stop his bleeding. After that he put on his sock to hide what he had done and he then returned to the bedroom where he found his lover tossing and turning obviously awaken after another nightmare. The silver-haired Slytherin slid under the cover and Harry wrapped his arms around the taller wizard whispering, "Where have you been so long? I´ve already missed you."  
  
Draco couldn´t look into the other´s eyes although it was dark and so there would be nothing to see. He breathed back, "I had to use the loo. No more butterbeer before sleeping."  
  
Harry noticed that there was something wrong and wanted to know, "But why did you need so much time? You look sad, Draco. What is bothering you?"  
  
Draco sighed inwardly and explained still avoiding eye-contact, "I got lost in my thoughts for a moment. I´m concerned because you bottle up everything again, my love. Tell me about your nightmares, please."  
  
The raven-haired wizard sighed deeply and spoke hoarsely, "I´m dreaming about the hearing. They don´t believe me and they say that it´s all my fault. Sometimes they laugh at me because I´m a bloody weakling. ... I also dreamt about the rape ... I feel everything again and again and I have to go through all my feelings whether I want it or not..."  
  
The blonde felt the other young man stiffen and he embraced his lover gently to soothe him. Harry pulled his lover closer and spoke huskily his voice barely a whisper, "You´re always there when I need you. Thank you, Drake."  
  
Draco kissed the other wizard softly on his lips and retorted, "You´re welcome, my kitten."  
  
The both young men snuggled up against each other trying to get some sleep because the following day would be very exhausting. Enjoying the warmth of their bodies they finally fell into a light slumber abreast, one of them snoring softly. The next morning Draco´s wizard clock on the night stand gave a shrill alarm at 9 am and Harry was barely able to keep his eyes open. Draco yawned tiredly and got up quickly before he would sleep again and he dragged his half sleeping boyfriend out of the bed who was cursing incoherently. They both headed for the shower and luckily there were two bathrooms so that both of them were able to have a morning shower and wake up properly.  
  
Today none of them was really hungry and they only ate some cereals for breakfast and Draco prepared some Earl Grey which Harry drank thankfully. The two young men decided to use the underground for their journey to the Ministry and Harry asked his lover for the third time, "Do you really want to come with me? I don´t know if you´re allowed to stay during the hearing."  
  
Draco smiled reassuringly and said softly, "Calm down, love. Of Course I´ll come with you and I´ll have my ways to make sure that I´m allowed to stay. Trust me."  
  
Harry smiled feebly and answered, "OK, Drake. Let´s go and get over with that."  
  
The two wizards left the house together and went to the next underground station. Draco who didn´t use the underground much often before was a bit nervous and exited with all the strange muggel things around. Harry found the hidden curious glances of his boyfriend sort of cute and he looked adorable when he seemed to watch everything carefully trying to figure out what it was. He was like a little child who uses the underground for the first time and some muggles gave them stern looks when they saw the two young men holding hands fingers intertwined and one of them staring at everything with curiosity. Harry breathed into his boyfriend´s ear, "Draco, you´re so cute but we don´t have time to watch everything and all the muggles are staring."  
  
Draco could have slapped himself and he mentally cursed himself for being such a child inside. He allowed himself being dragged away by Harry who seemed to know exactly what to do and he slung his arm around the smaller boy protectively still looking around carefully. They finally sat in the right train and they kissed each other ardently in spite of some giggling teenage girls who were watching the couple astounded. As they finished the kiss Draco glared at the still snickering and staring girls and drawled in his usual aristocratic manner, "Do you know how disturbing it is to stare and giggle like this? Never saw two guys kissing before?"  
  
One of the girls blushed scarlet and her friend admitted mockingly, "No and it´s a pity that you are obviously not interested in girls otherwise I wouldn´t say no if you asked me out."  
  
Now it was Draco´s turn to blush slightly and he snorted, "Well, you already mentioned it, we aren´t interested."  
  
Harry chuckled and pulled his boyfriend into an embrace tenderly not caring about the younger girls who still were watching them. Draco gave up and decided to ignore the emerging snickers and leant into the embrace. Harry trembled slightly and Draco tightened the embrace and locked his lips over the other´s softly. He then parted his lover´s lips with his tongue and they started a tongue duel. Their tongues were battling around passionately and they forgot their surroundings and the hearing for a brief moment. After they finished the intense kiss panting for air Harry noticed that they were nearly there and said softly, "Draco, two more stops and we have to get out."  
  
Draco glanced into the other´s emerald eyes and asked concerned, "Are you all right, my kitten?"  
  
Harry nodded silently and he then admitted abruptly, "I´m scared, love."  
  
The blonde wizard again wrapped his arm around the other boy protectively and assured him, "I´m there and I won´t let you alone, Harry."  
  
They sat together silently until they reached their destination and left the train. Harry led the way to the entrance of the Ministry and Draco was surprised as he entered the phone box and after his lover dialled a number and spoke into the strange little thing in his hand they stepped into the Ministry together. There was a kind of information desk and they got the room number where they would have to go. On their way to the Auror´s Vice Squad Harry paled more and more and hid his eyes behind a curtain of unruly black hair again. Draco took a hold of the other´s hand and squeezed it gently to comfort his distressed boyfriend.  
  
Finally the both wizards reached the office with number 221 as they were told and Harry knocked on the door hesitantly. A growling voice answered quickly, "Come in, please."  
  
Draco opened the door and they stepped in slowly feeling rather nervous now. A young looking brown-haired wizard looked at them friendly and offered two chairs to sit down. The two boys sat down immediately and Harry swallowed trying to get rid of the knot in his throat. The auror cleared his throat and addressed Harry, "My name is Pete Brown. You´re Mr Potter, am I right?"  
  
The black-haired boy nodded silently and the older wizard continued, "You want to report a rape?"  
  
Harry sighed deeply and retorted hoarsely, "Yes, that´s right."  
  
The brown-haired man scratched his chin slightly and said with an encouraging smile, "I know that you are scared but we need your statement. Please, explain what happened."  
  
Harry stiffened and Draco took his hand stroking the other´s hand with his thumb lightly and then Harry took a deep breath and explained everything what had happened during the rape.  
  
The auror nodded every now and then and scribbled some notes on a parchment while he listened carefully. After Harry finished he again cleared his throat and asked, "You didn´t see their faces nor did you hear their voices?"  
  
Harry once again simply nodded not able to speak because of his sudden urge to cry but he managed to hold the tears back ashamed of his own weakness. The auror looked at the raven-haired wizard thoughtfully and explained, "That´s a very difficult situation because we aren´t allowed to use Veritaserum if there are no details that lead to the rapists. Would you agree to give us the memory into a pensieve to search for any details?"  
  
Harry agreed quickly, "Yes, of course."  
  
The older man pointed his wand on the table muttering, "Accio pensieve" and a pensieve similar to that one in Professor Dumbledore´s office appeared on the table soon afterwards. Brown then pointed his wand on Harry´s forehead muttering some kind of strange spell and a silver fine line of mist was shimmering at the tip of his wand. The man withdrew his wand and directed it on the pensieve making the silver mist soar into the glass. Another auror with blonde hair and an arrogant smirk appeared at that moment and greeted the two boys drawling, "Ah, Mr Potter and Mr Malfoy. Nice to meet you."  
  
The brown-haired man spoke again, "May I introduce my partner: Hardy Bold. He is the specialist for detail search and he´s going to use the pensieve right now."  
  
The man called Bold stepped forward and leant over the pensieve to disappear in Harry´s memory for a long while. Harry felt sick and Draco sensed that his partner wasn´t doing very well because his hand was trembling awfully, cold sweat was covering his skin and the face colour wasn´t anymore white but more a sick shade of slight green. Pete Brown looked at the Boy-Who-Lived concerned and offered, "Would you like to go into the bathroom beside? You are allowed to open the window for some fresh air and it would be better if your boyfriend comes with you."  
  
Harry thanked the auror and stood up hastily rushing out of the room quickly followed by Draco.   
  
As Draco entered the bathroom short afterward he found his lover leaning over a sink throwing up the little bit of breakfast he had this morning. The blonde opened the window and gave his boyfriend a handkerchief to clean his face. Harry rinsed his mouth with ice-cold water and went over to the open window breathing deeply. He now looked a bit better and Draco offered him a peppermint which the other young man took looking thankfully. Draco caressed his lover´s back gently and Harry managed to smile weakly as he spoke finally, "I´m glad when it´s over, Drake."  
  
The silver-haired wizard nodded and stated, "I´m too, my kitten."  
  
Harry decided, "We should go back."  
  
Draco took the other´s hand and they returned to the hearing room beside to find the two aurors debating about the case. As the couple entered the room the two Ministry wizards stopped their discussion and Brown explained friendly, "That was very useful because one of the attackers wore rather rare dragonskin boots which are very old and another had a tiny birth mark on his left thumb. The third attacker had a lot of freckles and shabby old salamander boots which are not to buy in any stores nowadays. Those details should help to identify the guys that did this to you. You already mentioned the names and all we have to do know is identifying them with the details and then we are able to use Veritaserum or Legilmency which is better and my partner here happens to be very good at invading minds."  
  
Hardy Bold sneered darkly and drawled, "No big deal, guys. Really no big deal. You can leave now and all you have to do now is waiting for the trial. We´ll inform you about the developments and our next steps as good as possible. Since you gave to protocol that you´re using a Fidelius Charm, are there any friends who would be able to inform you about letters?"   
  
Harry answered feeling relieved now, "Yes, there are. You can send the letters to Blaise Zabini in Annandale Road 35, Greenwich Village. He´ll give us the letters. What will I have to do during the trial?"  
  
Brown informed the still nervous looking black-haired wizard, "You´ll have to testify everything for the court and maybe they´ll make you use Veritaserum but I doubt that it´ll happen because we had your memory for use in our pensieve."  
  
Harry nodded and the couple left the Ministry after Brown had replaced the memory into Harry´s mind as fast as they could feeling rather relieved now that they knew there would be a real chance to get justice.  
  
Blaise and Terry were glad to hear the good news too and surely Blaise agreed to deliver the letters from the Ministry. The newspapers seemed to get tired of writing about our famous gay couple and luckily there was a bit of peace now giving the two young man a rest which both of them needed urgently.  
  
A/N: Please review if you like the story! 


	4. Planning Harry´s Birthday Party

A/N: Thank you for all the encouraging reviews, you really cheer me up!  
  
4 Planning Harry´s Birthday Party   
  
Soon their first week at their own house was over and Draco was looking forward to the weekend because their friends would come to visit them and since Sunday was Harry´s birthday he planned a little surprise party on Saturday 12 pm in Blaise´s and Terry´s flat. Because of the Fidelius Charm it would be too complicated if they would invite all the people to their new home and Blaise had to stay outside showing all of them the house. In addition to that fact it would be dangerous if so many people visited the famous couple because Voldemort´s spies or any of his Death Eaters could stalk one of the visitors to see where they were going to. If Voldemort or Lucius Malfoy only knew the street where they were living it would be only a question of time until they would find out how to find the two young man.  
  
Today was Friday and Hermione had sent them her new barn owl a couple of days ago with a short note that she would arrive at 3 pm together with Pansy in Blaise´s and Terry´s flat via floo powder and then they would drop in together. The two girls were invited to stay the whole weekend and Harry already had prepared a guest room for them with Draco´s help. Vince who was now together with Millicent would come with her on Saturday evening for Harry´s surprise party and though would Gregory do. Also invited were Dean Thomas with his boyfriend Colin Creevey, Cho Chang who was one of the few remaining former friends which didn´t blame Harry because he came out of the closet and he still was in contact with the former Ravenclaw student via owl since she graduated one year earlier, Severus Snape and luckily Draco had managed to contact Remus Lupin who surprisingly agreed in spite of the first shock that Draco Malfoy of all people invited him for Harry´s birthday. The werewolf seemed to really hate newspapers or any gossip and unfortunately he still had no clue that Draco was Harry´s boyfriend.  
  
  
  
Draco now sat on the cosy black sofa in front of the fireplace staring into the crackling flames completely absent-minded. The young man was thinking about his parents especially his father and he wondered how their reaction about his relationship with Harry actually was instantly hoping that he wouldn´t have to deal with his father all too soon. He doubt that they were very lucky with his choice not only to come out of the closet in public admitting that he´s gay but choose the one and only Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived and worst enemy of Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters as his boyfriend and soon to be husband. Ever since the both wizards left the safety of Hogwarts to live in their own house there were a lot of dangers for both of them and they had to stay at home most of the time avoiding to be seen.  
  
Draco felt like imprisoned again because they both were sort of trapped in their own house and sometimes it was like there was no air to breathe left and the rooms seemed to become smaller and smaller. The silver-haired wizard knew that his claustrophobic feelings were caused by his imprisonment last summer and all his depressed feelings were crawling into his mind again. He thought that he had worked them out but obviously he had been mistaken and only forgotten them for some time shoving them deep down beneath the surface of his consciousness. Now they returned worse with double intensity and the blonde Slytherin caught himself replaying old habits again and he was pretending happiness instead of talking with his lover about his growing depression not willing to talk about his problems and avoiding to burden Harry only more who wasn´t doing very well too.  
  
The urge to cut himself was now continuously fresh in his mind especially every time he felt his familiar sadness paired up with the usual emptiness. It was kind of addictive to feel the sensation of weird comfort coming from his self-destructive rite. If he had to explain that special feeling to anyone else he wouldn´t have been able to besides he doubt that anyone would understand except Harry but it was completely out of question to further trouble his boyfriend. Maybe Blaise would understand too but Draco guessed that the other boy would be worried about him or worse pity him and he didn´t need someone to pity him now. He wouldn´t be able to handle shocked faces and another person telling him that his actions were wrong and dangerous because he already knew that. Draco needed his rite of cutting so much that he feared to stop it and if anyone knew they definitely would try to stop him. Was he about to become insane or was there any control left making him able to handle his depressed feelings step for step and all alone in old Malfoy Manner? Nobody ever said that changing old habits is easily done no matter how hard one tries or is it more a question of weakness and strength?   
  
Sometimes Draco thought that he might have been swallowed by a black hole or a dark cloud which was draining all his energy leaving only lethargy and anguish behind. He would have cried if he actually had any tears to mourn but his total lack of energy made him feel life-less not able to let it out. The only way to feel again was cutting and watching his own blood rinse making sure that there was any life left in his body and showing that he at least could feel something even if it was pain. If only he could find a way out of that darkness which was surrounding him without losing his independence or admitting his weakness. Little did he know that he needed help but still he hated acknowledging that he, Draco Malfoy, who was supposed to be strong, smart and smooth, needed anybody´s help.   
  
Harry was taking a bath upstairs and Draco in the meantime was brooding darkly still staring into the dancing flames of the fire in their fireplace. Not used to the silence all around after seven years Hogwarts and the steady noise of other housemates he got lost in his own thoughts and his stormy ice-blue eyes were glittering in the candlelight and the red glowing of the crackling fire in front of him. Draco waited for Blaise to show up in the fire telling him that Hermione and Pansy arrived at the other´s flat and that they would drop in. Already missing his lover´s warmth and closeness beside him he grabbed for a cushion hugging it tightly.   
  
Not really realizing that he moved he suddenly hit a candle on the little couch table and the blonde happened to accidentally shove the large red candle. He then snatched the candle before it would leave ugly burn marks on the wooden table and hot wax was flowing over his pale arm. The young man gasped for air as the burning pain pulled him back to reality and he felt that strange comfort again. Watching the wax on his arm harden he trance-like moved the hand with the red candle and some more wax was flowing over his arm. He really started enjoying that new sensation and the burning pain slightly made him feel alive again, a little similar like his cutting rite usually did. Once more Draco let some red fluid wax flow over his arm and unfortunately he missed the sudden flash of green light and Blaise´s head appearing in the fireplace.  
  
Blaise greeted cheerfully not yet noticing what his friend was doing, "Hey, Teen Rebel. What are you doing all alone?"  
  
The grinning face in the fire then focused his gaze on Draco but his smile froze as he saw what the other Slytherin was doing at that very moment. Draco flinched noticing the familiar voice of his best friend and couldn´t look into the other´s eyes while he quickly placed the candle on the table again. At that moment the door was opened by Harry who rushed into the room searching for his lover. A brief glance at the scene in the living room gave the raven-haired wizard a pretty good impression of what was happening and he stood beside the sofa rooted to the spot. Red wax was hardening on Draco´s left arm and he sat there motionless a stony expression on his pale pointed face looking vulnerable and somehow lost.  
  
Harry touched his boyfriend´s shoulder softly and asked calmly, "Drake, when did you start hurting yourself again?"  
  
Draco swallowed but found his mouth completely dry and he retorted in a raspy voice but honestly, "I tried to not do it again but I couldn´t help. It´s been a couple of days..."  
  
Blaise looked at Draco, then at Harry and back to Draco before he softly said, "Draco, I´ll tell the others that you have some business to do before we drop in and we´ll come over later. I´ll take care of the girls together with Terry and be sure I won´t tell them ..."  
  
Harry nodded towards Blaise reassuring that he´ll handle the situation and the Slytherin´s head disappeared as quick as he appeared minutes ago.  
  
Harry sat down beside his lover and looked at him silently waiting for the other to speak or show any reaction. He only grasped for the other´s hand not pushing him but giving him a feeling of comfort through a simple gesture. Draco now felt like melting and he leant into Harry´s slender body resting his head on the other´s shoulder. Harry immediately wrapped his arms around his boyfriend´s torso pulling him closer and he spoke, "Draco, I think I know pretty well why you didn´t tell me what is bothering you but that´s exactly what both of us should stop. We are together and we need each other but it is important that we help each other healing which means you have the same right to feel sadness as I have. You are the most important person in my entire life and I don´t want you to hold back your feelings only to protect me because it doesn´t help if I lose you in a sudden fit of overwhelming self-destruction while you were trying to hold any burden away from me. Believe me I can handle this and now I´m there for you ... you´re welcome, Drake."  
  
Draco felt a stinging sensation in his eyes behind his closed lids and the tears he thought he wouldn´t have anymore were threatening to flow freely down his cheeks. The blonde heard a single sob realizing that it was him who let the sob escape his now trembling lips. All the bottled feelings were flooding his mind and he took a deep breath before he finally proceeded to let go allowing himself to cry in Harry´s strong arms holding him tight. Harry rocked him gently back and forth soothing him, "I understand ... you live the memories of your imprisonment again, am I right?"  
  
Draco breathed raggedly and asked between sobbing, "How do you know that?"  
  
The raven-haired wizard softly explained, "I know you very well and we are so similar sometimes ... it´s just that I sensed your distress and figured it out by trying to imagine what I would feel in that situation ... it´s sort of similar to my flashbacks, you know ..."  
  
Draco who slowly calmed down a bit sighed deeply and admitted, "I need your help to stop me cutting. I feel like addicted and I need it ... damn it, that does sound so stupid but I just can´t explain better..."  
  
Harry whispered back harshly, "You don´t need to explain. I know how it feels."  
  
Draco lifted his head and glanced into his boyfriend´s emerald eyes noticing a glimpse of self-hatred and shame before the brief moment was over and there was warmth and love for him. The silver-haired wizard stated thoughtfully, "That was the reason why you know so much useful healing charms. I was blind that I didn´t figure it out earlier, my love."  
  
Harry smiled bitterly stating, "Draco, we are equal."  
  
Draco smiled feebly in return and retorted, "Two halves are equal to one whole, my love."  
  
The two young men were now embracing each other tenderly and Harry kissed little butterfly kisses all over his lover´s neck while Draco did the same to his boyfriend enjoying the comfort in this intense embrace and though did Harry.  
  
After awhile of silence and simply holding each other tight Draco decided a little hesitantly but determined, "Now I´m ready to welcome our visitors and how about you, Harry?"  
  
Harry nodded his agreement but asked only to be sure, "Are you OK, Drake?"  
  
Draco kissed him gently and replied, "Yes, now I´m feeling better. Only one thing ... my eyes ... are they..."  
  
The black-haired Slytherin gave his lover a sympathetic smile and reassured him, "Nothing that we wouldn´t be able to fix with a little bit of magic, love."  
  
Harry grabbed his wand quickly and muttered pointing it at Draco, "Lacrimas profudit, occultare!"  
  
Draco felt a cool breeze on his tear strained face and soon he felt like he hadn´t cried only a short time ago. His eyes weren´t burning and his vision wasn´t blurry anymore but he felt fresh. Amazed he looked into a mirror on the wall and saw that the remaining traces of his tears were gone and he looked like it never happened. Draco asked with surprise, "When did you learn this one?"  
  
Harry shrugged stating, "I cried so much during our last school year that I decided better to have some spell up my sleeve or everyone would consider me to be a human waterfall."  
  
Draco was torn between looking sadly or being sarcastically amused at this ironic statement and his features were a mixture of sad and sarcastic expressions. Harry smirked darkly and suggested, "Shall I use the floo network to tell the others that they can come?"  
  
The blonde answered now smirking too, "Yes, I´m glad to meet the girls again. Funny that I´m talking that way about Hermione our little Ms Know-It-All but she´s now a friend as Pansy is."  
  
Harry nodded absent-mindedly and took the little box with floo powder beside the fireplace, threw a little bit of that ash-like grey stuff into the crackling fire and stuck his head into the burning flames feeling that familiar tickling sensation on his skin.  
  
Harry knelt in front of the fireplace and Draco could hear him talk to Blaise shortly and then he got up straightening his crumpled clothes and told his lover, "They are here in about ten minutes. `Mione and Pansy have a lot of luggage and they have to shrink their trunks at first. But they´ll hurry."  
  
Draco came closer and leant forward to share a passionate kiss with his lover before the visitors would reach needing the closeness and the body contact. Harry kissed back opening slightly his mouth to let Draco start a tongue duel and the blonde pulled the other young man closer into the embrace. Tongues were caressing each other´s tongue lustfully and a sudden warm and tickling feeling in the pit of his stomach made Draco moan into the kiss. Obviously he wasn´t the only one with a growing arousal and he could feel their erections touch through the fabric of their pants realizing that they hadn´t had sex for a long time now although they were living together. Both boys felt that they needed to feel each other, to bring each other over the edge for release as if it was part of a comforting rite.  
  
Panting for air Draco pulled back and whispered, "If I don´t let go off you now I´m not able to stop ... Honestly, Harry, I´d come in a minute ..."  
  
Harry smiled mischievously and licked his lips seductively as he knelt down in front of Draco fumbling with the zipper of the other´s pants. The blonde gasped for air feeling himself grow rock hard with the imagination of Harry taking his manhood into his warm mouth and exactly that was what the other Slytherin had on his mind right now. The raven-haired wizard breathed barely audible, "What were you saying? One minute? Well, then there are still another 9 minutes left til the others reach our house..."  
  
Draco closed his eyes with a blissful expression on his face as he felt his partners smooth lips taking advantage of his now nearly aching arousal. Harry´s tongue twirled while he moved his head back and forth. The silver-haired man bucked his hips ecstatically and he felt like in heaven yet ready to explode in any moment. Ragged breathing and soft whimpers that escaped his lips were signs that he was near climax and the other man slowed down a bit just to adjust himself a bit more comfortable and he then increased the speed of his ministrations. Draco groaned deeply and he felt his orgasm build up quickly before he came into his lover´s mouth who swallowed his semen load after load.  
  
Draco´s wobbly knees bucked and his legs were trembling so that the young man slid down on his knees slowly leaning forward to kiss the other man. His hands moved to the other´s hardened penis and he began to stroke him while he tried to open his pants still kissing him passionately. Harry groaned and finally Draco managed to free his member out of the rather tight prison. The blonde motioned his partner to get up and he now got his revenge making Harry moan and giving him pleasure without limit. It didn´t take long for the kneeling man to bring his boyfriend close to his orgasm because he seemed to be as aroused as Draco was before. Draco licked and sucked one last time, stroking the other´s penis with slender pale fingers and Harry couldn´t stifle a cry of pleasure and lust as he shot his hot and salty liquid into his lover´s mouth.  
  
Draco eagerly swallowed his boyfriend´s semen and managed to catch the skinny wizard as he sank down on his knees again. Grinning Draco took out his wand muttering a cleaning spell for both of them to hide any traces of their sexy snogging session and they both straightened their clothes and put on their pants and boxers again which were hanging down their knees. The two wizards locked their lips in another gentle kiss and just at that moment the door bell rang and both of them looked up relieved that this time their friend´s timing was more than perfect.   
  
A/N: Please review if you like the way it goes! 


	5. The Visit

A/N: Thank you for all the reviews. I really appreciated to see that you liked the way the story goes.   
  
psycho tabby cat: Please be patient with dear uncle Vernon´s punishment. Everything at the   
  
right time but it´ll develop soon be sure. In my story it´s like in real life  
  
every step forward might give you a push back and to say it with xirleb   
  
70´s words I don´t believe in fluffy pink bunnies and happy endings like  
  
they married and lived their life happily until they died. Sry!  
  
insane floo pot: What shall I say to answer your question how I´m able to describe the   
  
feelings of Draco so well and where all that stuff comes from ...  
  
Well, let´s say I just know and maybe I´m insane like many author´s  
  
and that´s the reason why I can explain insanity so well. Sry for my  
  
sarcasm, the Slytherin in me is taking over my personality...*smirks  
  
5 The Visit  
  
Draco opened the door with a little smile that was playing around his lips because of the thought of their little snogging experience before and he was still a bit dreamy. The blonde wizard suddenly found himself in a bone crushing hug not able to react or move with Hermione and Pansy embracing him fiercely squealing with high pitched voices, "Draco, we are so happy to see you again. Why are you looking so tousled? Don´t tell me your important business was sexing up Harry? Men, always thinking with their You-Know-What..."  
  
Draco blushed realizing that he in deed forgot to braid back his completely messed long hair and he shot a helpless half glare at Blaise who smirked arching one eyebrow questioningly before he commented, "Your expression is priceless, Teen Rebel."  
  
Terry who had one arm wrapped around his lover grinned mischievously and tried to stifle a chuckle. Draco glanced once more at Blaise trying to read his expression and the handsome guy gave him a short concerned look but kept smiling showing that he didn´t mention what he saw earlier and wouldn´t talk about it yet.  
  
Harry stepped behind his boyfriend and the two girls let go off Draco only to hug the other wizard tightly, nearly breaking his ribs during the process. Draco quickly braided back his silver-blonde hair and smirked as he saw the young witches cling on Harry who looked a bit flustered and flushed, clueless what was happening to him like his lover did before. Pansy now greeted their next target shrieking, "My, Harry, you look skinnier than ever. Can actually one of you cook or prepare meals? You don´t look though."  
  
Hermione kissed her best friend on his cheek muttering motherly advices without breathing, "Harry, you really should eat proper meals at least twice a day and you should try to get enough sleep and rest and don´t worry about the newspapers and the trial. I hope you´ll tell us everything about your hearing soon and what´s about your new job as auror? You did already start training together with Draco and Blaise, didn´t you. Come on guys don´t tell me you did nothing."  
  
Finally the girls let go off Harry too and he smiled at them warmly as he offered to follow him into the living room.  
  
The former students took place on the now magically enlarged couch in front of the fireplace and they began chatting about their new life after Hogwarts. Pansy would soon start to write articles for the Daily Prophet about who would have guessed politics and Hermione was smiling widely as she disclosed to her friends that she would work for an exclusive Potion Research Centre in the developing team. She was so exited to tell her friends everything about some new potions she would be working on that Pansy had to stop her droning with a gentle kiss because at one point Draco was the only one who was able to follow her endless descriptions.  
  
Both Draco and Harry felt very happy to see their friends again and Harry seemed to believe that only Vince and Greg were going to visit them tomorrow not remembering that in two days he had his 18th birthday and surely not knowing that he was going to have his first birthday surprise party in his entire life. After awhile Draco looked a bit stressed by so much chatting and noise all around now suddenly missing the silence that he cursed so much times before. Sometimes he seemed to notice what he needed when he didn´t have it anymore or at the most unsuitable moments. Getting more and more nervous Draco shifted in his seat and fidgeted with his fingers trying to keep up his façade he smirked every now and then and made some funny comments. Harry took one of his lover´s unconsciously fumbling hands into his hands stroking calmingly with his thumb over the others slender fingers.  
  
Blaise saw the little interaction and after arguing inwardly for a brief moment whether he should try to talk to his friend or not he asked softly, "Draco, can you show me the way to your bathroom upstairs? I forgot which door it was exactly."  
  
Harry knew what the other wizard was up to and smiled encouraging as he stated, "Don´t hurry. I´ll be here for our visitors."  
  
Draco and Blaise left the room together and as they reached their destination the black-haired wizard asked, "Are you all right, Drake?"  
  
The blonde wizard looked down on his shoes avoiding eye-contact and retorted, "Not really but it´s OK."  
  
Blaise watched the other man carefully and gave back, "I don´t think though, Draco. Knowing you OK means you feel terrible. Spit it out, what´s wrong?"  
  
Draco sighed feeling cornered and he muttered, "It´s just a bit much noise at the moment and kind of hard to concentrate properly during the whole conversation. My mind keeps drifting away."  
  
Blaise nodded knowingly and continued questioning not willing to give up so quickly, "Ah, I see. We move closer to the point. And why is that so?"  
  
The silver-haired young man shrugged and said trying to sound calm, "Blaise, you saw what happened earlier and that´s the reason why my mind keeps wandering off. I´m trying to focus on other things but it´s kind of hard and I´m still thinking about it and bye the way what do you think now?"  
  
The raven-haired Syltherin answered honestly, "Well, I´m concerned and I´m thinking about ways to help you. I know you can´t stop it so easily but I´ll offer my help and you´re welcome."  
  
Blaise caught Draco off guard and simply hugged him in a friendly manner and the other boy stiffened at first not used to being hugged that much by other persons than his boyfriend but feeling the soothing effect he soon relaxed glad to have real friends who simply tried to understand him and support him without making him feel like a maniac.  
  
Draco now returned the hug and suggested, "Let´s go back before they´ll start a search party and ...uh, thank you."  
  
Blaise smiled reassuringly as he let go off Draco and they returned to the living room together looking like nothing important had happened. Draco now felt a bit of his self-confidence returning after he knew that Harry and Blaise were there to give him support without forcing him into something he couldn´t manage. He now felt a bit ashamed and stupid that he didn´t try to talk to them earlier and the darkness around him seemed to rise a little because his worries that his friends could notice his dark secret the self-destructive rite faded with their knowledge. The blonde wizard was still a bit distracted and absent-minded but yet not as nervous as before and he managed to smile one of his rare sincere smiles after a long time.   
  
Pansy told the others with an angry undertone, "It´s really a shame but guess who´s working for the Daily Prophet too, writing for the social life part as expert of badmouthing people?"  
  
Terry joked sinisterly, "One of our Gryffindor friends perhaps."  
  
The sexy blonde witch shook her head adding, "No but it was warm already."  
  
Draco narrowed his eyes and stated, "Then it has to be Ernie Macmillan the dirty rumour specialist."  
  
Pansy nodded flustered and Blaise nearly choked between snickers and a coughing fit and his lover slapped his back to help him. Their conversation changed once more the topic and the two young witches wanted to know how Justin was.  
  
Blaise paled slightly as they mentioned Justin Finch-Fletchey and he started to explain hoarsely, "Nothing has changed. He´s still in that strange coma captured between reality and his dream-world. The doctors suggested that his visitors should speak with him or read tales to him during their visits to make him come back but it didn´t work. Jumping off the Astronomy Tower in his suicidal condition must have been a bigger trauma than anybody expected. I still feel so guilty..."  
  
Terry wrapped protectively an arm around his lover´s shoulder and Blaise smiled sadly kissing the other boy briefly on his cheek before he asked, "Can´t we talk about something more nice? I don´t know what you think but I would like to end the evening luckier."  
  
The others nodded and Pansy was the one who saved the remaining rest of the evening telling funny stories about her first trip to Muggle London together with Hermione making everyone laugh heartily at her description of Mc Donalds and the food she ate there.  
  
Draco eagerly followed her story and whispered into his lover´s ear suggestively, "Do you think I´d like that place and the strange food called burglars?"  
  
Harry chuckled and panted, "Not burglars, they´re burger. I can take you there if you want to."  
  
Blaise and Terry heard the last words and the blonde Ravenclaw begged, "Please, let´s go there altogether."  
  
Draco batted his eye-lashes and looked like a little lost puppy and Harry tried really hard to keep himself from giggling madly before he suggested, "Maybe we could go tomorrow. I doubt that I´ll be able to handle a whole group of unknowing wizards all alone but if Hermione helps and Pansy of course because she knows everything now I´d guess..."  
  
The two witches grinned at one another and Hermione answered, "Ok, we´re in. Let´s haunt Mc Donalds once more. Knowing the guys I doubt that the Muggles ever forget our visit but promise that you won´t use magic."  
  
Hermione´s stern glance nearly made the young men beside her shrink and she looked like a teenage version of Minerva Mc Gonagall. Blaise nodded and gave her one of his best innocent little school boy looks while he reassured, "Deal. We won´t use magic but we can have a bit fun although..."  
  
The girls looked more content now and the former students noticed that it was 2 am deciding that it was time to call that a night. Blaise and Terry said farewell now looking rather tired and used the fireplace to floo to their flat. Harry led the two visitors to the guest room and explained where the bathroom was while Draco was rummaging in the kitchen cleaning up their dishes. Both girls pecked Harry good night and he blushed scarlet as he returned the favour feeling a bit strange to show his brotherly caring emotions openly. The two young witches withdrew in their room and Harry followed the stomping noises of his partner who was heading upstairs to their bedroom.  
  
Harry and Draco quickly got ready to sleep and cuddled up together contently feeling the warmth of each other. They kissed each other softly and Harry rested himself on top of Draco who enveloped his boyfriend in his arms wishing they could stay this way the entire night long. Being rather tired soon their breathing got calmer and steadier. The couple then was fast asleep, arms and legs still entangled in a gentle embrace until Draco tried to move in his sleep and Harry rolled over murmuring something about waves, ships and moving ground while he still continued dreaming.  
  
A/N: Please review if you like it! 


	6. An eventful trip

A/N: Thank you for all the nice reviews, they make me really happy.  
  
6 An eventful trip  
  
Draco woke up with a start because there was a loud knock at the door and he watched his lover open his eyes slowly looking at him questioningly. Before they could answer the knocking person opened the door and a certain grinning wizard rushed in calling cheerfully, "Good morning, everybody. Time to get up!"  
  
Harry hid his head under the cover and muffled curses were heard outside while Draco was smirking and snorted, "Who else would dare to disturb early in the morning..."  
  
Blaise sneered arching one elegant eyebrow, "Guys, it´s nearly lunchtime and the girls are waiting for you to show up. Did you forget our plans for today?"  
  
Harry emerged from under the covers his unruly hair sticking up into every direction worse than usual and he grumbled, "Blaise, what the hell are you doing here early in the morning?"  
  
Blaise grinned and pointed out patiently, "It´s not early in the morning but more near lunchtime. Hermione and Pansy have been waiting for you to come down for two hours and they were so happy to see my head in the fireplace, can´t tell you. Come on, get up, have a nice shower and move your lazy arses down ... everybody is waiting for you."  
  
Draco groaned deeply, "What´s that all about? Why can´t we sleep any longer?"  
  
Blaise grinned only wider and answered nearly bouncing up and down, "Remember we wanted to visit Muggle London today including lunch at Mc Donalds. Hey, if you are going to play along wear all in black like we did as vampires."  
  
Harry looked at their friend grouchily while the handsome Slytherin with the black ponytail only glanced expectantly at both of them. The two ever so morning grouchy young men finally moved and stood up heading for their usual morning shower.  
  
Draco stayed after he had rinsed his foamed body and hair for awhile under the spraying lukewarm water enjoying the feeling of water cascading down his naked skin. He closed his eyes and stretched his arms and legs tiredly before he decided that he was now fresh and awaken enough to leave the shower. He took the large towel beside the shower-stall to dry himself up lazily and then he went back to their bedroom. Harry was quicker today and he sat on the bed already dressed waiting for his boyfriend. Draco smiled at his lover and they kissed each other softly before the blonde started rummaging in his wardrobe for some clothes. Draco took out his favourite leather pants and a shiny silk shirt with ruffles, his silver-blonde hair hanging down to his back loose today. Harry arched one elegant eyebrow, both men were now completely dressed in black with eye make up and nail polish surely in black too and he wore his favourite satin pants with little silver zippers on it and a transparent net-shirt with an unbuttoned silk shirt hanging loose on his shoulders.  
  
Draco glanced at his lover hungrily and stated dryly, "You look very sexy, my kitten. It´s going to be torture to keep my hands away from you."  
  
Harry smiled cutely back and whispered suggestively wiggling his eyebrows, "Oh, I don´t mind to feel your touch every now and then. Your welcome, mon cher."  
  
The silver-haired wizard was stroking his lover´s net covered torso slightly making him shiver and they started to kiss passionately tongues twirling and dancing tenderly. Suddenly they heard another knock and both men groaned into the intense kiss frustrated as no one else than Blaise stormed in once again bursting out in heavy laughter as he saw them snogging and he was panting breathlessly, "That sight is priceless. You´ll give all the teenage muggle girls a heart-attack if you keep behaving like that. Come on, go downstairs ... you´ll be able to snog each other in the underground."  
  
Draco, Harry and Blaise went downstairs straight into the living room where Terry and the two witches were waiting impatiently. Hermione looked at the three entering boys sternly and wanted to know, "What are you playing at? Uhh, sorry, good morning at first."  
  
Draco drawled stifling a chuckle, "Good morning, everybody."  
  
Harry greeted the others and following Hermione´s stern looks he started snickering. Blaise tried to look as innocent as possible but the smirk on his and Terry´s face couldn´t be mistaken. The boys were all dressed similar like that day they had to play vampires and now they again looked kind of sinister all dressed in black but looking kind of sexy with their rather tight silk, leather or patent leather pants and transparent or tight shirts plus Draco´s ruffles reminding of old vampire pictures.  
  
Pansy couldn´t stifle a giggle and snorted, "Herm, we should dress all in black too. We´ll make a perfect group of that how did you call them?"  
  
Hermione sneered darkly, "Gothics would it be, my sexy lady."  
  
Blaise nearly choked laughing very hard as he heard the ever so cool Hermione call her girlfriend Sexy Lady and the young witch glared at him drawling, "Watch out, panther."  
  
Now all the former students were laughing heartily and the two girls disappeared to change their clothes and Harry and Draco were able to eat some muffins for breakfast in the meantime.  
  
Draco and Harry led the others to the next underground station and this time Terry and Blaise were like curious little children glancing at everything with interest and touching the odd muggle things like non-moving large pictures who still won´t move when they got poked or tickled and a rolling staircase run by that weird thing called electricity. Hermione was like a stern teacher explaining everything to the wizards and she told them to behave more unobtrusive because some muggles were watching the gang of black clothed young people suspiciously murmuring something under their breath like youth and drug abuse.  
  
In the underground they sat down together and the crowd drew all the attention to them as the people started to realize which of the couples belonged together noticing one little peck here or intertwined fingers there. At the next station a school class entered their train together with two teachers and the pupils who were at the age of 13 were staring at our wizards and witches with curiosity. Blaise who was now sitting on Terry´s lap had enough of being watched that obvious and addressed the group sitting next to them drawling with a dangerous undertone, "What´s your problem? Staring like that isn´t very nice."  
  
Six sets of glaring eyes met the teenager´s gazes and blushing slightly a sandy-haired boy retorted, "It´s nothing."  
  
A tall brown-haired boy sneered and spoke sharply, "Hail Satan! ... Is it true that Satan is queer?"  
  
Draco snarled icily casting one of his famous glares, "What were you babbling, kid? Watch your mouth, you worthless mu..."  
  
Harry poked his lover in his side interrupting his speech and looked at the teenager next to them sinisterly while he continued for his boyfriend, "Don´t you dare insulting us again or Satan will get your soul earlier than expected."  
  
Pansy stood up slowly and moved swaying her hips seductively stopping right in front of the now intimidated seeming boy who was sort of drooling over the sexy blonde´s appearance with that rather short shiny leather skirt and the tight patent leather corsage giving a tiny bit of sight on the upper part of her nice shaped breasts. She then looked down coldly and forced the boy to lift his head with one hand as she spoke harshly, "Boys like you little intolerant annoying pest are the reason why I prefer girls instead."  
  
Pansy let go off the boy´s chin and walked back to Hermione radiating pride with every move and the two girls started kissing hungrily. Hermione seemed to have less inhibition in her more or less sexy disguise, a tight patent leather dress fitting like a second skin making every female curve visible and soon their tongues were battling lustfully and they were stroking each other gently. Draco enveloped his boyfriend in his strong arms and Harry licked and sucked at his partner´s earlobe sending shivers down his spine. Some of the teenage girls started to sigh and whisper together and stifled giggles emerged behind them.  
  
Most of the pupils now tried to focus their glances elsewhere avoiding to watch that show embarrassed with flushed faces and the two teachers moved a bit nearer to prevent trouble if necessary. Blaise still sitting on Terry´s lap observed their surroundings one last time with a smug expression on his face he then turned around and placed some kisses on his boyfriend´s neck softly. Terry pulled his lover closer and began to trace two of his fingers over the other´s jaw line softly while their gazes met and he seemed to get lost in the Slytherin´s magnetic steel-blue eyes.  
  
Soon they reached their destination and they had to leave the underground under the hidden glances of the pupils. Hand in hand the couples walked on the street and the hectic  
  
noise and confusion of Piccadilly Circus made the wizards stand still and watch everything in amazement for a short moment. Draco who was scanning the mass of people who were walking past them suddenly saw a fat man staring in their direction with piercing eyes and he seemed to know that man but wasn´t sure why he looked sort of familiar since he was sure he didn´t know any muggles. The blonde Slytherin narrowed his eyes searching in his mind for a matching image or memory and then realization hit him and he got pale. Harry who noticed that something was wrong followed his lover´s gaze and looked like a ghostly pale statue all of a sudden.  
  
Blaise frowned as he saw his two friends get paler standing there rooted to the spot and looking at someone who came nearer, obviously some strange fat muggle with piercing eyes and a face like a pig and he asked softly, "Drake, Harry, what´s wrong?"  
  
The handsome wizard touched Harry´s shoulder and sensed the other´s tension but the Boy-Who-Lived didn´t move or react, only, the several seconds earlier relaxed expression on his face hardened and his features were showing pure hatred mingled with repulsion. Draco wrapped his arm protectively around the shoulder of his smaller boyfriend and hissed finally the explanation, "That´s Vernon Dursley, Harry´s uncle ... if he comes to close I´ll kill him with my own hands!"  
  
Vernon Dursley came closer and closer ignoring the other people around only eying his nephew with gleaming watery blue eyes and as he stopped he whispered coldly with a growling dominant undertone, "There you are, my boy. Come over here and let me hold you for a moment!"  
  
Harry started to move like in trance his eyes glowing like illuminated radiating his strong but now uncontrollable magic but Draco stopped him immediately and spoke in a poisonous tone glaring dangerously at Vernon Dursley, "What do you think you are doing here? One false word or one false move and you are in trouble. Don´t you dare to cross my way or to touch Harry? Don´t even think about touching him, worthless pervert!"  
  
The fat man turned his face colour into scarlet and looked at Draco and the others for the first time and noticing their angry flashing eyes and the determination in their faces he seemed to shrink all of a sudden and he turned on his heels nearly running away with fast stumbling steps.   
  
Vernon Dursley disappeared as fast as he emerged and Draco gently pulled his lover into an embrace feeling his whole body trembling. Harry leant into the embrace breathing raggedly and sighing deeply but somehow he managed to hold back his outburst and he calmed down step for step now burying his face on the other wizard´s shoulder tiredly and worn out. Draco caressed his lover´s back and breathed deeply to calm himself down as well while the others watched them carefully Blaise locking eyes several times with Draco exchanging concerned glances and both reassuring each other that it was over now. Harry slowly began to move again stroking his boyfriend´s back and then he lifted his head speaking huskily, "May I introduce: Vernon Dursley, the man who stole my childhood..."  
  
The raven-haired young man looked sad and vulnerable but he managed to smile sarcastically and stated, "That was his last fault ... He´ll regret what he did ... I´d guess Askaban would serve him right, yes it would..."  
  
One moment nobody said a word but then Draco broke the silence and spoke, "You´re going to report the sexual child abuse as well?"  
  
Harry nodded and promised, "I´ll do it. That´s my chance to really free myself and to get rid of the ghosts of my past, well sort of..."  
  
His energy seemed to return fully and the Boy-Who-Lived smirked darkly while the others looked relieved because the situation seemed to relax again slowly but steady and the tension was fading away more and more. Hermione was the one who finally suggested, "What about lunch now? We could just walk over there and have a bit fun at Mc Donalds if it´s OK now."  
  
The others nodded their agreement and Draco smiled feebly as his stomach gave a low growl showing that he was pretty hungry by now.  
  
Harry, who now to everyone´s surprise looked as if nothing had happened before, teased his boyfriend, "I hope I´ll be able to buy enough to feed your hungry beast of stomach. That food has the bad habit to be not really filling."  
  
Draco played along smirk in place again and retorted licking his lips, "Better feed me soon or I´ll take a bite sweetness, hun."  
  
That was once again one of the famous rapidly changing moods of our certain couple and the others decided to try and safe the day. Referring to Harry´s birthday surprise party in the evening it was going to be a long and eventful day once more.  
  
The six young witches and wizards stepped into the fast food restaurant and the space in front of the counter was full of queues with waiting people. Draco looked at the waiting people and asked stunned, "What do they do, waiting in front of that odd bar?"  
  
Hermione pointed out patiently, "They wait until it´s their turn to order the food, then they pay, get the tablet with the ordered meal and then they can take it and go find a place to sit down and eat."   
  
Terry frowned and whispered to his friends, "Muggles are really sort of weird, aren´t they. Look what the food looks like and how it´s named. How am I supposed to know what I want if I have not a tiny bit of imagination how the things taste..."  
  
Pansy smiled and explained, "Well, look at that board and read what they write about the food and maybe you´ll get an idea what would be your choice."  
  
It didn´t take long and all of them were standing in a queue and discussing in a whisper what would be best to try out. Some of the younger guests already were watching the black-clothed crowd with curious stares and their eyes grew wide as Draco started to caress his boyfriend´s chest gently leaning forward to place a soft kiss on the other´s nose. Hermione had to stifle some giggles as her girlfriend actually started to place her tenderly stroking fingers on her patent leather covered arse. In the meantime Terry and Blaise were very busy with a tongue-duel which was getting more and more passionate and ended with a blushing fiercely Blaise who had obviously some problems with a reaction of certain parts of his body in rather tight leather pants.  
  
Blaise simply took a hold of his boyfriend´s shoulder and adjusted the other wizard in front of him to prevent all curious stares on more private areas of his body resting his head on Terry´s shoulder who whispered in the Slytherin´s ear playfully, "I love you being so wild, my panther. Better move carefully or that bulge gets worse."  
  
The black-haired Slytherin looked up at the ceiling trying hard to look innocent and not aroused and ready to jump on the platinum-blonde Ravenclaw who was covering his front with his body. The former Hogwarts students were once again drawing all attention to them but they didn´t care that much or more they felt like continuing their show just to provoke a little and tease their audience with little gestures like a stroking hand here, a well placed kiss there or just exchange of lust filled glances.  
  
At least it was their turn to give their orders and Hermione ordered everything they wanted and paid after that telling their friends, "Take that as invitation and do not dare to complain that a girl pays your meal, my gentlemen."  
  
The young wizards thanked her smiling brightly and Pansy kissed her lips breathing a tender, "Thank you, my beauty."  
  
The six friends carried their plates carefully, searching for a table to sit down and soon they found a table which seemed to be large enough for all of them. Harry told his boyfriend shyly, "Draco, it´s my first time at Mc Donalds too."  
  
Blaise grinned mischievously and stated, "Then we guys share our first time together. Kind of cool, isn´t it, huh."  
  
They curiously started to eat eyeing the weird things on their tablets suspiciously and starting with their French fries which were similar to the French fries that they had had for lunch at Hogwarts sometimes.  
  
Terry opened the little paper box on his tablet and took out his Mc Rib and asked sounding a bit astonished, "How am I supposed to eat this weird thing without messing up the whole table and my clothes. Hey, on the pictures these things look different tsk tsk."  
  
Draco managed to eat his cheeseburgers without any accidents looking rather graceful in the process and he faked an arrogant expression speaking with a very British accent, "Oh my god, that´s delicious, my dear."  
  
They tried to keep calm avoiding to much turmoil but as Terry had finished eating he had drops of Mc Rib-sauce everywhere on his chin and fingers and Blaise leant over grinning and asked playfully, "May I taste that one, tiger?"  
  
The black-haired Slytherin licked the other´s chin and Hermione looked sternly at him warning softly, "Blaise, do behave yourself. That´s urgh..."  
  
The brown-haired young woman stopped mid sentence because Blaise had finished licking Terry´s chin and now he was sucking on his fingers.  
  
Harry couldn´t help but snicker like mad spitting out some cola he was drinking at that moment and the table was rather messed up now with cola and drops of different sauces on it. An elder woman at the table next to them was shaking her head in disbelief and muttered something under her breath like young people nowadays would never ever behave. As they finished their meal the atmosphere was relaxed and they were joking and laughing a lot enjoying their trip to Muggle London at least a lot. They decided to have a walk along Piccadilly Circus and then they would return to Annandale Road and Blaise asked sounding completely normal, "Hey, maybe you all could drop in later and this evening we spent together in our flat. Deal?"   
  
Draco, Harry, Pansy and Hermione agreed and Draco twinkled one eye behind his lover´s back and Blaise and Terry were nodding vaguely to the blonde Slytherin as his boyfriend looked at a large blinking advertise board. Their journey back to Greenwich Village was peaceful and nothing uncommon happened.  
  
A/N: Please review if you like that chapter! 


	7. A Birthday Party and some surprises

A/N: Thank you for reviewing and encouraging me again. Lately it´s kind of hard to concentrate for me and there might be more grammar or spelling mistakes and I´ll minor them later with a little help of my beta and hopefully my private chaos is going to get better soon.  
  
7 A Birthday Party and lots of surprises  
  
Blaise and Terry told the two other couples that they were expecting their visit at about 9 pm because they wanted to visit Terry´s parents together that afternoon. Pansy and Hermione excused themselves as the four students reached the house at Annandale Road and Hermione asked blushing a bit, "May we use the bath tub in that bathroom beside our room and would it be possible to lit some candles instead of the lanterns?"  
  
Draco smirked and answered trying to hide his amusement, "Sure, feel free to do what you want but do try to prevent a flood...."  
  
The blonde wiggled his eyebrows suggestively making the girls snicker and Harry blush as realisation hit him finally. Draco took his boyfriend´s hand pulling him upstairs to give the girls a time-out without the thought of being disturbed in any moment and looking back he saw Hermione lead Pansy in the direction of the bathroom her hand wandering dangerously close to the hem of the very short leather skirt.   
  
Harry allowed himself being dragged along and his gaze met Draco´s stormy ice-blue eyes seeing a brief glimpse of concern. The two wizards entered together their study room with the large bookshelf, the desk with quills, parchments and other equipment sprawled all over the wooden surface and sat down on the little black leather couch beside the well filled bookshelf.  
  
Harry arched one elegant eyebrow and asked, "Why did you lead me into our study room?"  
  
Draco grinned secretly and pointed his wand to the bookshelf muttering, "Accio book."  
  
A book with green, silver, scarlet and gold cover flew through the air and the blonde snatched it gracefully handing it to his lover who looked down on the book in his hands curiously. The title was written in black letters on the cover which read, "100 possibilities to control wandless Magic - Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin proudly present the best ways to handle the Gift".  
  
Harry inhaled sharply and asked hoarsely, "From where did you get it ? Does this mean what I´m thinking right now..."  
  
His voice trailed off and he looked absent-minded all of a sudden but smiling feebly he was still looking down on the book with surprise. Draco smiled one of his heart-melting rare sincere smiles and answered honestly, "I found it in a bookstore a few weeks ago and bought it for you but with graduation and Justin´s suicide trial I forgot that I wanted to give it to you. Take it as part of your birthday present but I couldn´t wait until tomorrow."  
  
Harry now smiled at his partner and leant forward to kiss him gently on his lips breathing, "That´s amazing and the best birthday present I ever got. I love you, Draco."  
  
The two young men kissed once more this time more passion and lust in the tongue duel hands were roaming tenderly but Harry pulled away as Draco´s hand brushed over his hidden member seductively. Harry blushed slightly and murmured, "Excuse me, Draco. I´ll be back in a minute but I have to use the loo now. I´m really sorry to disturb the moment but that won´t work like that."  
  
Draco tried to suppress a grin but he failed miserably and Harry slapped lightly his arm before he left the room pouting playfully. Draco stood up and went to look out of the window and he leant over the desk eyes wandering. Suddenly his gaze fell on the open poem journal with Harry´s self-written poems and he couldn´t help but read the poem on the top.  
  
Crimson Tears  
  
You find yourself captured in darkness again  
  
Try to struggle and fight but it´s in vain  
  
Desperation still grows more and more  
  
Your body sinks slowly down to the floor  
  
I´ve no more remaining tears to cry  
  
Dark clouds decorating the grey sky  
  
Exhaustion makes you feel empty now  
  
Your entire life is one hell of a show  
  
The only thing you can hurt is the shell  
  
The person beneath the surface is already in hell  
  
Feelings covered inside me deep down   
  
Asking myself who I am all I can do is frown  
  
If only I could cry out my soul to you  
  
If the self-hatred would be less maybe I would be able to  
  
But the ability to acknowledge the real me is gone   
  
The last step to my personal hell already done  
  
The urge to express my deepest grief is nearly killing me  
  
Blind former bright eyes have lost the ability to see  
  
My shivering body mourns crying those crimson tears  
  
That last comfort taken away from me is one of my worst fears  
  
I need watching the dark red tears rinsing over pale cold skin  
  
Later leaving only little scars as forever visible reminders of my sin   
  
  
  
Draco´s now slightly trembling lips escaped a gasp and he felt like the poem touched his soul in a way he never would have expected. Harry´s writing was so unbelievable and his words were able to express feelings in a way he never would have been able to think of. Harry returned and the silver-haired wizard slowly turned around stormy silver-blue eyes meeting shimmering emerald ones. Draco looked at his partner strangely and blurted out, "I have to talk with you about something."  
  
The raven-haired young man frowned and wanted to know a trace of suspicion in his voice, "What is it you want to talk about, Drake?"  
  
Draco avoided eye-contact and spoke quietly, "I read that poem of yours, sorry, my kitten. You said something in it which makes me think that I´m not alone with my ...umhh special problem."  
  
Harry paled and retorted sounding uncomfortable, "Special problem as in hurting yourself ... you are talking about that poem called Crimson Tears."  
  
Draco nodded suddenly feeling sad and helpless his eyes were burning but the tears refused starting to pour which made him feel only more desperate. Harry gave him a knowing glance and stated sarcastically, "Fitting that poem, isn´t it."  
  
The black-haired man then stepped closer wrapping his arms around his lover and trying to soothe the other wizard calmly, "Draco, don´t think something wrong. I stopped doing this as we became closer but lately it was kind of hard for both of us and seeing you hurting yourself again made me feel utterly helpless and I felt like doing it again. Then I wrote the poem after I ... Merlin help me ... I found your razorblade last night while you were asleep and the old flame was burning again ... You know how addictive this can be ... I feel so ashamed and I wanted to tell you everything but then Blaise came in and we had to hurry and I didn´t want to ruin the day."  
  
Draco returned the embrace tenderly and muttered, "Shhh ... It´ll be all right. Just let us hold each other and support one another. I wish I could write down my feelings the way you do... it´s just so amazing how you are able to describe what you feel ... it must be freeing ..."  
  
Harry whispered back softly, "Yes, it is. It helps healing and it´s my way to express myself."  
  
The both young men stood there for awhile enveloping each other in a comforting hug holding each other closely without to speak further words. Draco kissed his lover´s neck gently and Harry asked, "Can we go to our bedroom and rest a bit?"  
  
Draco nodded silently and soon they were lying on their bed abreast resting, cuddling and enjoying their closeness. Outside it dawned and the sun started to sink showing that time must have slipped faster than they noticed and they kissed one last time passionately before they decided to go downstairs to get ready for their visit.   
  
Pansy and Hermione came to the living room as the two boys stomped downstairs loudly. It was nearly 9 pm and the four students flood to their friends´s flat eagerly. Blaise was waiting for them smiling mischievously and Terry was rummaging in the kitchen. Harry still had no clue that this evening would turn out to be his birthday surprise party and the others did a good job in pretending that this would be a normal invitation for dinner. Blaise offered all of them a glass of wine and they sat down at the visitor couch in the large living room. The meal was very good and Draco, Harry, Pansy and Hermione were surprised that Terry was the one who cooked the meal all alone. The Ravenclaw somehow had managed to make a perfect lasagne and tiramisu as dessert. The six former students ate slowly enjoying every bit of the tasteful food and chatting around a bit. After they were ready the girls proceeded to magically clean up the kitchen and the table to prevent that Harry would enter the kitchen if the boys would start to clean up too.  
  
They then sat together drinking another glass of wine and talking about the next Quidditch season and Terry was explaining everything the others wanted to know about the Chudley Canons and how he had managed to join the team. The Ravenclaw seemed to really be crazy about Quidditch and he was talking with slightly rosy cheeks and glittering eyes. Blaise was watching him with an amused grin plastered on his face and he placed a hand on his lover´s knee while the other boy was continuing his explanations. During their conversation time went by quickly and at 11.30 pm Blaise excused himself pretending he had to use the loo and disappeared.  
  
Terry offered the guests another glass of wine and Pansy said politely her eyes twinkling mischievously, "Terry, sit down again. Herm and me can fetch another bottle of wine and other beverages if someone wants something else."  
  
Draco said grinning widely, "I wouldn´t say no to a Diamond Water."  
  
Harry nodded and stated, "Same as me, Drake. Could you bring Diamond Water and some glasses, please."  
  
The two girls nodded and then they headed towards the kitchen rummaging a bit and leaving the three guys alone still talking about Quidditch. Draco still loved the sport although he had to quit the team during their sixth year because of some fights with the team captain who was a Death Eater supporter and somehow sensed that Draco, knowing his pride, had his own opinion. The blonde Slytherin had hexed the team captain twice during their usual bickers provoking each other and the other Slytherin had managed to get rid of Draco. Harry had to quit the team as he changed houses and didn´t try to join the Slytherin team because he didn´t feel like playing Quidditch after what had happened before.  
  
Suddenly the door bell rang and Blaise called from outside, "I´ll open. I´m wondering who´s visiting us so late."  
  
They heard the door open and some voices and then several people were entering the living room. Millicent, Vincent and Gregory greeted cheerfully, "Hey, guys. Here we are."  
  
Now again the usual procedure began and they were talking about their jobs and Harry still didn´t notice that there would be a party because they had invited Millicent, Vince and Greg after graduation. Millicent had a job as owl trainer and nurse at Eyelops Owl Imperium training the little owls for their job as deliverer of post and nursing ill owls for customers with injured or ill owls. Vince and Greg were proud owners of a new shop at Diagon Alley called "Crabbe´s and Goyle´s Quidditch Protection Wear and Fan-Shop" where they were selling clothing to prevent injuries for Quidditch players and fan articles from several famous teams surely also the Chudley Canons.   
  
The door bell rang again and this time Dean Thomas and Colin Creevey stepped in and now Harry began to look suspiciously at his friends and he asked arching one elegant eyebrow, "Do we expect some more visitors then?"  
  
Draco pecked his lover´s forehead and answered secretly, "Well, maybe. Wait and see, my kitten."  
  
Colin greeted shyly explaining, "Hello, everybody. I´ve Dumbledore´s permission to leave Hogwarts for one night to visit Dean, isn´t that great."  
  
Dean had his arm around his smaller boyfriend´s shoulder and grinned widely as he told the others, "I´m very glad to see you again. I´m going to leave London soon to work as curse breaker in Egypt and Colin will follow as fast as he´s graduated."  
  
Colin smiled somewhat sadly and added, "It´s kind of hard to have such a great distance between us but since I´m able to apparate soon I´m going to ask Professor Mc Gonagall if I´m allowed to visit you frequently at visiting weekends and my parents allowed me to visit Egypt during our holidays."  
  
Dean smiled back reassuringly and said softly, "Hey, we´ll make it. We managed to be together during the last term instead of that annoying prejudices and we´ll manage to handle a long distance relationship."  
  
A green flash of light appeared in the fireplace behind the sofa and with a plop no one else than Severus Snape was flooing into the room. The black-haired teacher stepped out of the fire gracefully and cleaned his dusty clothes with a simple spell. He then looked around smirking and drawling, "What a surprise..."  
  
At that moment the door bell rang again and this time Terry walked to open the door and a female voice greeted cheerfully, "Hi, Terry. I´m not to late, am I."  
  
Harry looked at the living room door with an even more surprised expression on his face and his friend Cho Chang came in laughing and at once hugging the dumbfounded raven-haired wizard in a bone-crushing hug. At that moment a plopping sound was heard and the last guest apparated right into the living room making Harry smile even wider. Remus Lupin former DADA teacher appeared out of nowhere and said warmly, "Hey, Harry. How are you?"  
  
Harry was speechless and he only smiled looking at the werewolf with a mixture between surprise, anxiousness and joy. The birthday party guests gathered around Harry and Blaise began to count from ten back to zero and as he ended the countdown it was 12 pm and a flood of birthday wishes made Harry blush scarlet and smile happily.   
  
Draco kissed his boyfriend tenderly and Remus Lupin frowned and nearly choked on his before quickly from Terry offered drink as he saw the boys kissing fiercely. Severus Snape sneered sarcastically, "Get used to it, Remus, I doubt that this is your only surprise today."  
  
The famous couple finished their kiss and they both looked in Lupin´s direction to see his reaction. The werewolf cleared his throat and stated looking a bit puzzled, "Well, that´s really a surprise party today, not only for Harry as I see. My best wishes to both of you."  
  
Remus smiled amused as he saw both boys blush slightly and he chuckled seeing Draco grasp for his lover´s hand gently to drag him into the kitchen were all the presents were lying on a round table.  
  
Everyone watched Harry open his presents curiously and he was grinning widely. Draco couldn´t help but smile as Harry opened his present first and pulled out a little wizard wrist watch with their names on the tiny hands showing their whereabouts. The hands directed to enjoying party at the moment and Harry kissed his boyfriend on the corner of his mouth breathing, "Thank you, Teen Rebel. Your two presents are really great."  
  
Draco smiled back warmly and helped the other boy to close the wrist watch around his wrist. Terry and Blaise were smirking mischievously all the time and as the Boy-Who-Lived unwrapped their package he knew why. The two wizards had bought a warning bell for the fireplace which would ring before the floo network allows someone or someone´s head to pop in. Draco was snickering as he was aware that Blaise mouthed, "Have fun with snogging again."  
  
Millicent, Vince and Greg gave Harry a little golden snitch which turned out to be a sort of bedside table lamp which would commended by his words fly over a book he was reading or what else he was doing to illuminate everything for him.  
  
Hermione and Pansy´s birtday present was a beautiful painting of Harry and Draco sitting on a fur in front of a fireplace and holding each other. Cho´s present was a complete set of self cleaning dishes and she sneered, "Thought you guys would be happy to have something like that for your men household."  
  
Professor Snape handed Harry a little parcel and suggested arching one eyebrow, "This might be useful when you start your work as auror."  
  
In the parcel was a small book named, "Antidotes for every opportunity and how to recognize poisons". Harry thanked the Potions Master and now Remus stepped closer handing him his present smiling warmly. Harry unwrapped the parcel curiously and took out its contents, a surprised expression in his emerald eyes. It was a charmed amulet with a photo of Lily Potter holding Harry as baby in it and when he touched a certain spot he could hear his own mother humming a beautiful melody.  
  
Harry thanked all his guests for their presents and he had a pleased expression on his face. The surprise party was a full success and the guests stayed until they all were too tired to party on. Remus Lupin had quickly noticed that Hermione was together with Pansy and the girl told him that she had broken up with Ron informing their former DADA teacher what happened sparing some details which would be Harry´s decision if he wanted to tell the werewolf about the rape when he was ready for such a conversation but that was no topic for a birthday party. At 4 am Draco yawned trying desperately to hold his eyes open and Harry suggested not less tired, "Let´s floo home, ma cher. Our bed is calling."  
  
Draco had some difficulties to walk straight because of the wine and the Diamond Water and Harry wrapped his arm around his boyfriend´s waist to prop him up gently. The last guests said farewell too and the two witches and our famous couple disappeared through the floo network after they winked one last time and that night all of them slept exhaustedly.  
  
A/N: Please review if you liked the chapter! 


	8. Wedding Plans

A/N: Thank you for the nice reviews and my honest apology for the long time I needed to post again. My only excuse is that the private chaos still isn´t fixed and it might last a bit of time .... Well, sorry for that and now please enjoy the next chapter!  
  
8 Wedding Plans  
  
The day after the birthday party began much too early for Draco because he had a bad hangover with headache and a rather sick feeling in his stomach. The blonde Slytherin groaned deeply as he woke up and tiredly he headed into the bathroom trying to suppress the urge to puke but he failed miserably. The silver-haired young man had to kneel down in front of the toilet throwing up the contents of his stomach with a growing ache in his head. Draco felt cold sweat rinsing down his forehead and his back making him shiver slightly. He then staggered to the sink feeling rather weak on his legs and rinsed his face and his mouth with ice-cold water which made him shiver only more. One look in the mirror showed that he looked pale and ill and cursing inwardly Draco opened the bathroom cupboard. He quickly took out one of his helpful Anti-Hangover-Draughts downing the silver-blue shimmering liquid with one sip. Fortunately he had improved the potion and the taste wasn´t that awful anymore giving him a fresh feeling in his mouth again.  
  
Now Draco felt better and returned to their bedroom still looking a bit grouchy and he slipped into the bed elegantly trying not to wake his lover in the process. Harry stirred in spite of the other´s trials to be as silent as possible and woke up with a start as he caught his lover watching him only a few inches away from his face. The raven-haired wizard sneered, "I´d guess your hangover woke you up that early and you just returned to bed for another slumber."  
  
Draco made a face and admitted, "You´re right, my kitten. I didn´t feel very well as I woke up this morning."  
  
The blonde blushed slightly and his lover couldn´t stifle a smirk as he said softly, "Diamond Water and wine aren´t the best mixture, are they."  
  
Draco sneered arching one elegant eyebrow, "You either don´t look very healthy, Harry."  
  
Harry chuckled and admitted, "Well, I´m still tired and I´ve a headache."  
  
The both boys cuddled up together and soon they fell into a light slumber again until they woke up later hearing Pansy call something from downstairs.  
  
The witch demanded impatiently, "Draco, Harry, get down here and have some breakfast it´s already lunchtime and you two even didn´t eat any breakfast."  
  
The two lovers stood up still looking a bit tired and Harry called downstairs, "Pansy, give us another 20 minutes to shower and get ready, please."  
  
They could hear Hermione´s voice answering, "Okay, but hurry up."  
  
The two wizards looked at one another and feeling the urgent need to be as close as possible they stepped into the bathroom together deciding to share the same shower stall. Harry who was wearing an open pyjama top and the silk pyjama pants were nearly slipping down his slim hips took off his clothes and stepped into the shower stall first. Draco as usual only wearing boxers for the night undressed quickly and followed his boyfriend both young men were cuddling while they hurried under the shower helping each other to foam their bodies and hair. The blonde wizard suddenly noticed two rather deep cuts on his lover´s right under arm and his eyes were wandering down sadly to his own still clearly visible cuts on his ankle reminders of his self-destructive rite. The blonde felt sad, tired and helpless all of a sudden because he wasn´t able to stop his own self-destructive behaviour nor was he able to help his boyfriend as he should be which made him feel guilty as well. Harry followed his lover´s gaze sadly and then they looked into each other´s eyes deeply sensing all that grief behind their well build facades and the silent need of comfort which both young men felt at that moment. They didn´t speak because no words would make any sense at this moment but they embraced each other tenderly holding one another tight lukewarm water still pouring down on them. They stood there quite a moment needing the closeness and warmth of that comforting embrace and both boys sighed deeply as they finished hugging. After that they stepped out of the shower and quickly they dried themselves up with huge towels before they hurried to their bedroom to dress as fast as possible.  
  
As they went downstairs they found the two girls waiting in the kitchen and a tasteful looking brunch was prepared on the kitchen table. Pansy grinned at the two young men wickedly and spoke with an amused undertone, "You are looking a bit pale and tired. I´d guess that was a little too much wine and diamond water last night. Good morning or shall I better wish good afternoon, gentlemen."  
  
Draco tried to look as innocent as possible and sneered, "Good morning, ladies. Well, I´m feeling fine and only a bit tired. What about you?"  
  
Harry only nodded and stated, "Good morning, dears. I´ve a little headache but nothing which I couldn´t handle..."  
  
Hermione cocked her head towards the kitchen table and spoke in a motherly manner, "Morning, guys. Sit down and eat. That´s what you need after a party like that."  
  
The two wizards smiled at the young woman and then they sat down at the table starting to eat eagerly.  
  
The four former Hogwarts students sat together in the living room after the late meal and they were talking about Draco´s and Harry´s wedding plans. It didn´t last long until the head of a certain black-haired wizard appeared in the fire after the fresh installed warning bell did its job which caused a lot of laughter because the sound was an exact imitation of a house-elf´s voice who was squeaking, "Master, an invader has been detected in the fireplace. Will you lead all your attention to the fire, please..."   
  
Blaise´s head popped into the fire with a flash of green light and the handsome guy grinned at the others while he asked, "Terry and I would like to come over because Pansy and Hermione are leaving today and we want to say good bye."  
  
Draco who was still smiling because of the warning bell answered, "Sure, drop in whenever you like."  
  
Harry nodded silently and after that Blaise and Terry travelled into their house via floo powder.  
  
Draco´s and Harry´s wedding would be in exactly two weeks and the young witches were very exited asking the couple thousands of questions and they didn´t understand why the two lovers were able to remain so calm. Since both boys were 18 now and full grown wizards they didn´t need any permissions of parents or guardians for an official wizard marriage. The two young men were fully aware of the fact that it would be rather impossible to keep the wedding ceremony secret because they had to give an official marriage announcement to the Ministry of Magic one week before the ceremony would take place. So they decided to choose a common and public place instead of a deserted spot for their wedding which would prevent any attacks as good as possible for their task. Draco still felt a cold frightening feeling invade his mind when his thoughts trailed to his parents who might notice their date of marriage and disturb the ceremony but he tried to fight it back. Harry watched his lover closely and sensed his distress taking his hand reassuringly. Blaise who noticed that as well asked softly, "Are you worrying about your parents, Drake?"  
  
Draco sighed deeply, "Am I that obvious..."  
  
The others looked at him with understanding and Harry embraced his boyfriend gently breathing into his ear, "We´ll make it, Draco. Together we are strong and even your parents aren´t able to do something against our decision."  
  
Draco wrapped his arms around his smaller boyfriend´s shoulder and rested his head there for one short moment. He then lifted his head and spoke with more self- assurance, "You´re right. I´m free and my father can´t do anything against my decision."  
  
They then spoke about the feast and the others wanted to know everything about the place and their other plans. The ceremony and the following party would take place in Hogsmeade in a special separated room for occasions like that in the "Three Broomsticks" and Mme Rosmerta was informed and fortunately she had agreed eagerly to overtake all preparations for their feast. The official invitations for their friends or people who were important to the two young wizards would be out tomorrow and all they had to do was buying the wedding rings, searching for a person who would do the ceremony for them and wait for the answers of the invited people.  
  
Draco and Harry were exchanging knowing glances during the entire conversation and finally Blaise asked looking at both of them suspiciously, "What are you up to? What´s the meaning of all the hidden glances?"  
  
Draco couldn´t stifle a chuckle and after one last exchange of looks between our famous couple the silver-haired young man spoke, "Did I mention who´s going to be my best man?"  
  
Pansy slapped him on his arm and wanted to know curiously, "Who is it, Drake? And speaking of best men, you either didn´t mention who was Harry´s choice..."  
  
Draco grinned widely as he turned around to Blaise and asked, "Do you agree to be my best man, Blaise?"  
  
Blaise blushed slightly and he nodded with excitement as he happily agreed, "It would be a honour for me, Teen Rebel."  
  
The others now looked at Harry who arched one elegant eyebrow asking with an innocent smile playing around his lips, "Why is everyone watching me all of a sudden? Is there something in my face? Have I got dried jam on my chin?"  
  
To emphasize his question Harry rubbed his chin and the others were laughing heartily. Hermione slapped on the raven-haired wizard´s shoulder heavily stating, "You´re really kidding us, Harry. I´m dying of curiosity...Who is it?"  
  
Harry smiled secretly and finally he spoke, "Yesterday I asked Severus if he´d agree to be my best man and he did."  
  
Hermione grinned widely and said with an amused undertone, "Who would ever have thought that Severus Snape would be Harry Potter´s best man when he marries Draco Malfoy. Harry, I´m so glad for you..."  
  
The brainy witch with the bushy brown hair hugged her friend in a bone-crushing manner and the young man returned the favour to her until both of them let go off each other rubbing their ribs.  
  
The time went by much to fast and Hermione and Pansy had to go soon their trunks and bags shrunken and stuffed into two huge bag-packs. Since the fireplace in Draco´s and Harry´s house wasn´t connected to the whole common floo network to prevent unwanted surprises the two witches had to travel to Blaise´s and Terry´s flat first. Draco and Harry hugged both witches before they had to leave and then they were alone again. Draco sat down on their sofa looking into the crackling flames with predatory glittering silver-blue eyes and he dragged Harry on his lap. Harry at once wrapped his arms around the other´s shoulders and began to kiss his neck. The silver-haired young man enveloped his boyfriend in his embrace pulling him even closer and their lips locked for a tender kiss. Draco´s slender fingers were wandering under Harry´s shirt stroking across the other´s naked back making him shiver slightly. Their kiss grew more passionately and their tongues were dancing together in a nearly never ending lustful tango. Draco´s fingertips were roaming over Harry´s naked skin under the tight black shirt and he helped his lover to get rid off the unnecessary piece of clothing and vice versa the blonde´s button up shirt was removed in return.  
  
Harry began to kiss his lover´s naked shoulder and he then kissed his way down to the other´s nipples nibbling gently and making him groan slightly. Draco felt a sudden shiver running up his spine and he ran a hand through the other guy´s unruly black hair. The two young men at once forgot all their surroundings and they were snogging heavily more pieces of clothing joining the carpet on the floor. Soon they were both only wearing boxers and they kissed each other fiercely tongues battling another time without any winner in a nearly breathtaking manner. Harry moaned into the kiss and he pulled his lover closer and their erections touched through the thin fabric of their boxers making both boys shiver in anticipation.   
  
Soon the boxers were removed and Harry was on his way to satisfy his lover with skilful moves of his tongue and his lips. Draco groaned deeply and he felt a tickling sensation in his stomach while his orgasm slowly build up. The air was like filled with electricity and their bodies were as close to one another as possible skin on skin giving that feeling of warmth they both needed so much at that moment. Draco felt that he was close to the edge and he ran a hand through the other´s hair gripping some unruly raven-coloured strains tightly as he called out his boyfriend´s name hoarsely finally coming in his mouth. Harry swallowed the hot and salty liquid eagerly while Draco pulled back and knelt down in front of his lover whispering, "Come on, kitten ... I want to feel you inside me..."  
  
Harry used a Lubrication Spell on his fingers and prepared his lover for the following task before he lubed his penis. He then slid his rock-hard member in and moved slowly back and forth while he closed his eyes in concentration. Draco groaned deeply and felt himself getting an erection again biting his lips to suppress his urge to scream out loudly. Harry moved slowly stroking his lovers back tenderly and his breathing got faster and faster. Draco now moved back and forth too making the other boy groan deeply while the moment of release came closer. Harry panted incoherently, "Drake ... Ohhh my... you´re wicked ... Mmmmhhhh ..."  
  
The silver-haired young man felt his lover cum deep inside him and some seconds later he came the second time releasing all his seed on the carpet beneath. They both collapsed on the ground embracing each other tenderly and trying to breath normally again.  
  
It took quite a while until their breathing slowed down completely and they moved to the sofa cuddling up against each other gently. Draco rested his head on the others shoulder peacefully and they both enjoyed the aftermath of their breathtaking action before. Harry tenderly enveloped his taller boyfriend in his arms and Draco enjoyed this moment of being held sensing all the warmth of the other´s body making him feel beloved and safe. He then murmured hoarsely, "Harry, I really love you and I do honestly need you ... you make me feel alive ..." and his voice trailed off. Harry stroke his neck softly and whispered back, "I love you too, Teen Rebel ... I really do ..."  
  
They rested there together until they got tired and decided to go upstairs before they would take a nap on the sofa stark naked not knowing when somebody would stick his head into their fireplace. Surely they had a warning bell now but it would still be difficult to remove all traitorous signs after a snogging session like this before the head or whole person pops into the fire.  
  
A/N: Please tell me what you think and review... 


	9. Searching for the Wedding Rings

A/N: Please excuse me for needing so long to update but I´ve to cope as well. I´ll try to write the wedding chapter before New Year but I won´t promise too much…

9 Searching for the Wedding Rings

A few days later Draco and Harry decided to visit Diagon Alley for their last preparations for the wedding. They had to search for their rings and Draco already had a certain imagination how their rings had to look like. On their way to their destination the two boys were chatting cheerfully. They both were eagerly awaiting the grand day and Harry was in a better mood since his birthday party was such a success. The raven-haired wizard teased his lover and asked looking completely innocent, "But finally answer me one last question that is bothering me lately: Who is going to wear the white bride´s gown and the veil?"

Draco grinned and his eyes were twinkling amused as he answered as calm as possible, "Well I never thought about that problem but as you are asking...I think I´d make a good bride and I think the veil would fit my hair very well."

Harry chuckled and Draco´s grin broadened more and more. They then laughed heartily and embraced each other while they were trying hard not to laugh like maniacs.

Harry panted for air and after a short moment they both looked at one another. Emerald eyes met silver ones and they needed no words to express their feelings. Both of them were happy that they were able to laugh together simply forgetting just one single moment all the problems they had to fight with. As long as they were together they would be able to handle those problems and they would begin to cope. The other people in the train looked at them with a mixture between suspicion and curiousness because they were so busy with themselves that they seemed to not notice their surroundings anymore. Harry felt the sudden urge to kiss his partner as their eyes locked once more and he leant over giving him a gentle kiss on his still slightly grinning lips. Draco immediately opened his lips to let his lover´s tongue in and their tongues were caressing each other´s tongue tenderly. They slowly wrapped their arms around each other gently stroking over their backs and they tightened their embrace. Simply enjoying the closeness they stayed there hugging quite awhile when Harry noticed that they were nearly reaching the last station. Slowly realisation hit their minds and Draco pouted, "We went to far, my love. Now we have to change the train and go three more stations back into the other direction."

Harry now raised his eyebrows and nodded while he stated, "That´s our own fault, Drake. Maybe we should have looked out of the windows by the time instead of snogging each other."

Draco tenderly brushed one finger over Harry´s cheek and gave back playfully an amused undertone in his voice, "But I get lost in those magnetic eyes of yours every time I look at you when you are smiling so happily."

Harry couldn´t do something else than smile back at his boyfriend and he answered honestly, "Same like me, Teen Rebel. Especially because there haven´t been so much occasions we spent simply feeling lucky like yet. Let´s try to catch this moment and keep it for the following times when we have to solve the next problems that might come up."

They were holding hands while they got off the train and went to the opposite platform waiting for the next train to arrive. It took nearly 15 minutes until the couple left the little station with the train back to the correct destination. To Draco still it was a bit strange to use those Muggle Techniques and walk amongst crowds of typical Muggles. Both young men were aware that they had to watch their backs closely to prevent being stalked by Death Eaters no matter if they were in Muggle London or at Diagon Alley which means back in Wizardry World. That was the reason why they avoided apparating to Diagon Alley because they would have been easy targets and they would have given too many chances to locate their new home. As a matter of fact our famous couple had to be careful because of Voldemort and his Death Eaters ever since they left the security of Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry.

They stepped into the "Leaky Cauldron" and decided to drink a cold butterbeer before they would start their shopping tour. The two wizards sat down at a table in a calm corner and it didn´t last long until Tom came along grinning his teeth less smile and he asked, "What can I do for you, gentlemen?"

Harry smiled politely and ordered, "Two cold butterbeer for us, please."

The old wizard nodded and turned around still smiling slightly to fetch what they demanded. Draco laid his hand on Harry´s gently stroking over the back of his lover´s hand with his thumb. Tom brought the two butterbeer and they paid because they wanted to leave for Diagon Alley when they´ve finished their beer at once. Harry took one large sip and Draco wanted to know, "Harry, what do we wear at the wedding? Maybe we should buy something new as well…"

The black-haired wizard half pouted hiding his amused twinkling eyes behind a curtain of unruly black hair, "Aren´t our clothes good enough to get married?"

The silver-haired young man playfully slapped the other´s knee and gave back chuckling, "You know what I´m talking about, love. We actually can´t marry wearing black leather pants and tight net shirts, can we?"

Harry sighed but grinned inwardly and then he smiled and said now more sincere, "You´re right, Drake and today we could visit Mme Malkin´s store and buy some wedding suits as well after we´re done with searching for some rings."

They then drank their cold butterbeer and stood up leaving the "Leaky Cauldron" for their following task. Since Draco had a pretty good idea how their rings had to look like and Harry was really pleased with his lover´s idea to search for some rings which would fit to their necklaces they had to search quite a bit of time. About an hour later they finally found a little store in a quiet corner of Diagon Alley with the promising slogan: Jewellery for every occasion to fit your standards. They looked at one another and nodding contently they stepped into the small store. Inside it was very bright because of all the glittering and glimmering jewels laying side by side on royal blue satin cushions. A young witch came out of a little room behind the counter and greeted them politely asking, "What are you searching for, gentlemen?"

Draco greeted back and he began to explain what they were looking for. The red-haired witch fixed the couple with her sincere dark green eyes and nodded every now and then. As the silver-haired young man finished his explanation she began to bustle around and after awhile she came back with several rings. The two young men looked the rings and both of them grabbed one ring to take a closer look. When they showed each other the rings they started to laugh heartily because they finally happened to have exactly the same ring in their hands except one difference. Draco did choose a ring with a snake that bites her own end and eyes that were shining bright green and Harry chose the fitting equivalent but the eyes of his snake were shimmering blue silver. They both were happy and decided to buy the rings which by the way fitted perfectly on their ring fingers. The ring search had been a perfect success by now.

They shortly visited Vince and Greg who were very pleased to see their friends and the former Hogwarts students were chatting together quite awhile. They didn´t notice how time ran by and as they looked up there were a few customers waiting for Vince and Greg to ask some questions. Draco grinned and dragged his lover out of the store breathing into his ear seductively, "I´m glad if we are back at home because I want to feel you as close as possible, my love."

Harry wiggled his eyebrows playfully and murmured under his breath, "I can´t wait to be close to you as well and maybe we could take a little bath together…"

They said farewell and winked to Vince and Greg who were winking back grinning happily. Harry allowed himself to be dragged away smiling slightly because he knew that they now had to buy some suits for the wedding and Draco wanted to get over with that task quickly to return to their home for some snogging sessions before Terry and Blaise would drop in later that day. Imagining how nice a hot bath together would be both boys were eagerly awaiting that they were ready with their shopping tour and on their way home through the strange Muggle London.

They went over to Mme Malkins Store and entered still smiling slightly. They looked around while they were waiting for someone who would help them out with their clothing question. Suddenly the door bell rang again and someone else entered the store rushing in gracefully. The woman came nearer and suddenly the two young men were aware that she stood still rooted to the spot staring at them and they turned around to look who was looking at them that obvious. Draco´s gaze froze and Harry stepped closer to his boyfriend grabbing for his hand. Draco took a hold of Harry´s hand with a death grip and his skin was ice cold but sweaty. The woman who was staring at the couple was no one else than Narcissa Malfoy. The look on her face was unreadable and her blue eyes were wandering around between both boys. It was absolutely silent but the tension was building up more and more. Not yet ready to face his parents Draco started to fumble with his black silk button up shirt and he opened the first button with slightly trembling fingers avoiding eye contact. Narcissa Malfoy finally broke the silence and she spoke sounding completely calm, "Draco, my son…you are looking skinny, dear…"

Draco opened his mouth but no words came out. He had to clear his throat first and then he said hoarsely, "My, that´s not the point…" and his voice trailed off.

Draco felt ice cold anger growing up inside and on the other hand he felt despair and helplessness. There she was, his own mother and she seemed to be a stranger to him. She must have known what his father did and now she had to say nothing else than that he was looking skinny. Was that a short glimpse of emotion in her ocean blue eyes? No, he must have been imagining things. Mrs Malfoy took a closer look at her son and his fiancé. Harry stood beside Draco still holding his hand and squeezing it reassuringly but he felt utterly helpless too because he couldn´t think of a proper solution to lead that conversation to safer grounds. The tension still was growing stronger and nobody dared to disturb the crowd. Draco breathed shallowly and for a moment he held his breath. He then straightened his shoulders and simply asked, "Did you know what father did to me last holidays?"

Narcissa seemed to pale slightly and she swallowed before she answered still sounding calmly, "Draco, my boy…I didn´t know exactly but I´m sorry…I´m honestly sorry because I should have done something for you…maybe I could have protected you…I never will know because I didn´t…I was afraid."

Narcissa really looked sincere and her expression lost the usual arrogance for a single moment. The silver-haired woman smiled feebly but then again her eyes looked sad for a moment. That smile seemed to be the only possibility to prevent herself from crying. That was something which either boys knew all too well and the atmosphere was changing from growing anger to unexpressed mourn about lost confidence, a lost son and a lost family. Even if Draco ever was sure that he hated his parents there was still that little feeling of loss and the hidden wish to have some people who care for him and roots where he belongs to.

Mrs Malfoy murmured to both of them, "Good luck for your wedding and look after one another…"

She then turned around still smiling that little smile which woke up so much feelings in both boys. Draco was aware of the similarity but that only made him smile more to prevent himself from crying. That encounter was unexpected, caught him completely off guard and now he had to deal with something new. Instead of hating both his parents he suddenly felt pity for his mother. She was depressed, much like he himself and now he knew that she had to deal with similar treatments through his father. He was sure that she was as frightened and helpless as he felt after his punishment. That was something he never dared to think about but this meeting made him recall some things and he now saw everything clearer. Watched from another point of view, in another ankle or light, Draco now changed his opinion and he pitied his mother but only more hated his father who seemed to be crueller as he acknowledged him to be. Their lucky mood was gone, faded away like a bubble caused by one more accident in a long chain that seemed to be their fate lately. Slowly they felt like return to reality and to their cause which led them to that place earlier. They turned around to face Mme Malkin, the owner of that store and asked for her advice what suit they should choose for the wedding.

Soon their thoughts were distracted from that unhappy earlier event and they were testing pants and tails with fitting silk shirts and ties. At last they decided to wear a similar combination, yet again their taste seemed to fit together perfectly especially their choice of colour. They paid after Mme Malkin who wanted to help her famous customers herself bewitched their clothing to fit them as well as possible. Even the only for Harry and Draco fetched shoes were now fitting perfectly and they were shimmering under a special Glance Charm. Now our famous couple was done with their shopping tour and they tiredly headed back to Greenwich Village by train again. They didn´t talk much but they exchanged some knowing glances sensing the rest of tension which was still left after that unplanned meeting with Draco´s mother at Mme Malkin´s. Back at home they put the bought clothes into their wardrobe and the rings on their nightstands. After that they went down to the living room and Draco sat down in front of their fireplace while Harry was rummaging something in the kitchen to magically prepare a meal after their exhausting shopping tour.

Draco kneeled down beside the fire place and magically lit the fire with his wand. Now finally alone his thoughts started to wander around and he was completely absent-minded. That unwanted encounter earlier brought back his sinister thoughts and he felt his former depression crawling back into his consciousness. His energy seemed to be drawn away and he felt tired unable to do something against that change of mind even not aware that he still was kneeling beside the sofa. Maybe he would have cried if there had been any tears in his ice-blue eyes but there weren´t. Draco felt sad but he wasn´t able to remember exactly why. If somebody would ask him now he wouldn´t be able to explain. The only thing he could have described was that sudden breathtaking grief that came up to grip his heart hard. And exactly that was the worst thing to him, his inability to explain his feelings. People who were sad always had to explain the causes but what if there was no real cause which could be understand. Sure nobody would really blame him because it was hard to meet his mother again even after that long time since he had suffered so much. But to him that all seemed to be so far away and that darkness he felt was so much more than only being sad because he talked to his mother realizing that she was depressed too and suffering under his father as well.

Ever since he suffered under that deep depression he always thought that he wasn´t worth any consolation. Every time his friends or Harry started to comfort him he thought that he needed a good reason to cry at first. Just feeling sad was no real cause and he didn´t want to start a waterfall without any understandable trigger. Indeed he felt so much insecurity that he wasn´t able to extract his thoughts. Confusion only made it worse and he had to fight away the sudden urge to destroy something, to flee his own thoughts and leave his body alone. If he wouldn´t be able to calm down he would be back in his old self-destructive patterns again. Draco breathed deeply and tried to focus his mind on something else. He thought back to the morning when Harry and he felt so lucky together and in spite of his despair that their luck never did last long enough he started to feel more aware of himself, not any longer lost in his thoughts. 

Draco stood up and decided to follow his lover into the kitchen before there would be the next memory that disturbed his train of thoughts making him all too confused all of a sudden. As the silver-haired Slytherin entered the kitchen he found Harry preparing their self-cleaning dishes, Cho´s birthday present, for their meal and it smelled tasty in the whole room.  They both sat down and with a little bit help of their wands soon the table was ready for meal and the food flew through the air on silver plates which were placed on the table in front of them. Dracos stomach made a growling noise and he noticed that he must be rather hungry by now. Harry smiled at his lover wishing him a good appetite and sure he would have. They ate slowly and somehow Harry sensed his boyfriend´s distress. When they were done with their tasteful meal their dishes began to clean themselves and the two young men went into the living room together. Soon Blaise and Terry would drop in like nearly every day and it was quite their time.

Harry asked quietly, "Draco, what is bothering you. I can feel your distress and I know for sure it´s better to talk about things that haunt your mind."

Draco was glooming into the fire and avoided eye contact while he answered, "Well, I was thinking about my mother and that brought some less nice thoughts into my mind."

The black-haired young man glanced at his lover suspiciously and gave back, "Knowing you some less nice thoughts means your depression haunts you again, Draco. I know how difficult it can be if you feel like you can´t explain what is going on. Please do try not to bottle up…that´s our dearest fault I think. Did you ever think about writing it down, something like a poem or another sort of text. Writing can be useful sometimes because you are able to sort your confused thoughts a bit, well kind of…"

Draco hesitated one moment and then he spoke hoarsely, "I don´t think that I can do this."

"Why?", Harry asked softly and reassured his boyfriend, "It´s no big deal to write and it´s not important that somebody likes your poems or that it could be considered art. It´s more like forming your thoughts into pictures that express your own feelings. That´s a way to express feelings more easy than describing and analysing them face to face."

Draco was speechless because once again his lover hit a nerve and expressed exactly what he felt that moment. That was one of his problems that he never felt able to explain himself but he never tried to write a poem or draw a picture.

Draco nodded silently and then he added, "Maybe I should try and you are right, kitten. If I don´t try I´ll never know if it could be my way too."

They cuddled up together and Harry enveloped his lover into his arms giving him some silent comfort without to further ask about his feelings. The silver-haired young man soon felt better gently leaning into Harry´s arms. They kissed each other their eyes shut and their tongues caressing each other´s tongue tenderly. But before their kiss could grow more passionately and make their bodies react more lustfully the warning bell in their fireplace began to ring. A secure sign that within the next few minutes Blaise and Terry would arrive via floo network. They both sighed softly into the kiss but continued kissing gently and hugging each other tenderly.

Blaise popped in and one single moment later Terry came out of the fireplace staggering slightly and Blaise put his arms around his boyfriend holding him tight and stopping his nearly fall. The two boys greeted cheerfully and our famous couple let go off each other to greet back. The four friends sat down together on the sofa in front of the fireplace and talked about the latest happenings. Terry and Blaise were exited as they heard about the meeting between Draco, Harry and Narcissa Malfoy. Both boys sensed that it distressed their silver-haired friend more than he admitted and Blaise exchanged some knowing glances with Harry. Draco who didn´t want to talk about the encounter more than necessary drew their attention to another topic as fast as possible. The four former Hogwarts students were chatting about the wedding and the last unknown variable due to the marriage. Everything was prepared now except one single thing: Who would be the one to hold the ceremony?

That was very difficult to decide because it had to be someone with an official permission for wedding ceremonies and they didn´t know much people who had one.

Finally they were sure that Professor Dumbledore had an official permission for weddings and they decided to send an owl to Hogwarts to ask him if he would agree. Draco warned carefully, "We should send an unknown owl because Hedwig and Niger are too obvious and the wedding date is official. The death Eaters might observe Hogwarts if they have the suspicion that Dumbledore´ll be the one who is our wedding ceremonial master."

Harry nodded slowly and then he cocked his head to Terry and asked, "What about your new Barn Owl Cassiopeia? Maybe you could send her…"

Terry grinned broadly and agreed luckily to help them out and they sent the young owl which was well trained by no one else than Millicent to deliver that important letter to Dumbledore and wait for an answer. Now everything was prepared and all they had to do was waiting for an answer and be ready for the grand day and the wedding ceremony.

A/N: Hopefully you enjoyed that chapter and you are interested in the next chapter…     


	10. The Wedding Ceremony

A/N: Well, sorry again for my inability to write faster. I´ll stop keep saying apologizes and making promises... just try to improve again.

10 The Wedding Ceremony

Two days later Draco sat in their little office a crumpled peace of parchment on the table in front of him. When he met his mother something happened to him. He felt that he had to face his old problems now, no longer trying to flee his thoughts, pushing them under the surface. Forgotten didn´t mean that they didn´t exist. He in deed tried to write down some of his thoughts to free his mind and to express his feelings. At first he sat there motionless for a couple of minutes staring at the parchment as if the words would appear magically without his help. He then took his ink and his quill and started to write hesitantly. The first words came very slowly and the silver-haired man was about to throw the parchment into the waste paper basket. Impatiently he took the parchment crumpling it with his hand during the process but then he sat down more calmly and tried to concentrate a bit. What exactly did he feel inside and how could it be described best? 

He began to write down more and more words trying to express how he was feeling without to think about the explanations or form of his poem. He just wrote down what came into his mind and unexpectedly he suddenly felt his thoughts flow into the written text creating his first own poem. After awhile he smiled feebly because he really had something similar to a poem. He looked down on his own words thoughtfully and it was strange to find his deepest thoughts expressed in a very metaphoric and expressive manner like he never would have thought to be able to. He wasn´t sure if he should show his first poem to his lover but then again he thought that it would be a good beginning to open himself and talk about his problems. He read his words once more again and a single tear escaped his eyes running down his pale cheek slowly.

Just Grieving

Mourn buried deep inside my soul

Loss of words to describe it properly

Behind a black cloud all light has disappeared

Sadness is hugging me tight stealing my breath

I don´t see the end of the tunnel anymore

My self-build walls rose high and there ain´t no doors

Helpless I am like a little child searching for comfort

But I can´t explain myself and I can´t show my fears

My mask always was a protection but now it is a prison

To me it is impossible to show my weakness or simply cry

The pressure grows more and I don´t know what to do

If only I could cry out loud, throw myself into strong arms

Instead of being a man I am only a little child inside

Feelings ever so dark are haunting my brooding mind

Tears are burning behind my closed lids waiting to flow

An ocean of unshed tears, bitter and salty, still grows

Only awaiting a good reason, an understandable cause to tell

If anyone asks why there must be something to explain or say

I laugh to prevent the flood from flowing but that was a fault

The waterfall starts and I can´t do anything than cry out my soul

You ask me what I am doing now and the simple explanation is:

I am just grieving nothing else, let go what I can´t hold no more

Draco sat there staring on his own words and he wiped over his cheek to dry away the tear. He then smiled in his old manner to prevent himself from crying but now he didn´t feel like it would help any longer. He started to cry and buried his face on his arms. The tears won´t stop flowing and the young man heard himself sobbing from far away. He lost every feeling for time and space only crying out his soul, let go completely. All his bottled feelings came up to his consciousness and still he wasn´t able to stop the tear flood. Draco didn´t know how long he had been sitting there still crying, now without a noise. Every now and then he stopped, cleaned his nose and then again his tears continued to flow. Suddenly he heard footsteps and his boyfriend´s voice calling for him softly. Draco answered his voice muffled and hoarse, "Here I am, Harry...in the office upside."

Harry answered immediately a concerned undertone, "I´m coming, Draco."

The raven-haired wizard stepped into the room and found the other man in the same position like before, sitting in front of the desk, his head hung down and his face buried on his arms. Harry enveloped his crying lover in his arms gently holding him tight.

They stayed there quite a moment and Harry knelt in front of Draco´s chair rocking him back and forth soothingly. After awhile he spoke softly, "It was about time to mourn, Drake. You need to let go and simply cry because otherwise you´ll break down or just explode. I don´t ask for any explanation because I don´t need to know. Sometimes it´s hard to get a grip at your own feelings I understand that all too well, you know..."

It took quite a bit of time for Draco to stop crying but this time to him it felt all right being held by Harry and just knowing that he was there without any questions was the only comfort he needed. Once more the couple didn´t need much words to understand each other and exactly that was what made their relationship so special. Draco finally showed Harry his poem and he felt relieved. Harry was kind of touched as he read the poem and he said quietly, "That´s exact the way you feel, Draco. Look, you can explain what is going on inside you if you want. Doesn´t it feel good to let go?"

Draco nodded and their eyes met. His eyes still being red with tears now were filled with concern and he added his lover with a slightly hoarse voice, "Harry, I know for sure that this was a beginning and there´ll be much more to handle but there´s something other..."

He brushed away a single strain silver-blonde hair, took a deep breath and then he continued, "You keep having those nightmares but you never told me what exactly they are about. The point is...well, speaking of bottling up that´s something which both of us do although we try to convince one another that it is a fault."

He then watched his lover´s reaction and Harry flinched a bit, his pale features and the dark shadows under his eyes proved right what the other man said before. 

Harry simply nodded and answered breathing shallowly, "You hit a nerve, Drake. I´ll try to explain. Those dreams you mentioned are part of something like a recalling process...What I mean is that certain memories are coming up, piece for piece since we met my uncle."

Draco took his fiancé´s hand and gently pulled him to the sofa where they cuddled up together. He asked softly, "Maybe you want to tell me some of your dreams?"

Harry brushed his fingertips over Draco´s neck tenderly, sighed but then he began to explain, "Mostly it´s more real than dreaming because all senses are involved...I mean I really feel every single detail and other than in a flashback my inner feelings are there too. That´s not only remembering but experience everything in person again..."

His voice trailed off and Draco tightened his embrace because he didn´t know what to do else. Harry leant into the embrace and murmured, "Maybe I´ll show you one of my poems and I don´t need to talk..."

Draco nodded slightly and he added still hoarse, " As long as we know each other´s feelings and problems it doesn´t matter if we read our poems or talk....I love you so much, kitten..."

Harry kissed his lover´s forehead gently before he stood up rummaging in the desk drawer one short moment and he returned with his poem journal in his hands. He opened the journal shortly leafing through the parchments and he then handed the journal to Draco. Draco looked at the open side and read the poem on it which caused goose bumps on his skin.

Dreaming Memories

Imprisoned in your own dreams you try to wake up with desperation

But there is no escape and you have to face your own cruel memory 

You want to scream out loud but your throat feels like made of emery 

Piece for piece memories come back tonight there´ll be the next ration  

You can hear the harsh whisper next to your ear just a low moan or a hiss

Those rubbing movements make clear what is going to happen next to you

But it is dark all around you and you can´t see a single light to show who

Your lips are trembling but before the first sob can be heard there´s a kiss

A hand grips for your hand making you stroke certain body parts with disgust

All you can think is: NO but strong arms are holding you down you´re helpless

The air smells like rough and cruel sex struggling you´ll cause a complete mess

Feelings are flooding your mind, fear, despair a strong hate, no they more bust   

At the end you can´t do anything but try to scream and fight away that dream

When you wake up you still feel fear crawling up your neck knowing it´s not over

Every time you close your lids you see it again like a never resting rover

That´s more than having nightmares which aren´t true: it´s your soul´s scream

Draco who was holding Harry´s hand while he was reading began to stroke the back of his lover´s hand and handed him back his journal. Harry kissed one of his boyfriend´s fingertips and whispered, "Did I tell you how much I love you today? I´m so glad to be with you because you are the one who understands..."

They wrapped their arms around each other tenderly and Draco laid his forehead against Harry´s. He breathed back, "Yes I do and you are the one who understands me. We just belong together and we need each other."

Harry brushed his fingertips over the other´s cheeks gently and their eyes locked. Draco felt like drowning in his lover´s emerald eyes and to him it was still amazing how much feelings could be mirrored and on the other hand in public no one would have seen one single emotion except people who knew him well enough. That was much like he himself and only one more similarity that made them understand each other like no one else would be able to. Blaise was the closest friend and he was good at reading their emotions as well but maybe that was a special thing to real Slytherins at heart. Didn´t the Sorting Hat tell that in Slytherin there will be found real friendship and that was true. With a closer look behind the public façade most of the Slytherins weren´t only might hungry, evil bastards proud to be pureblood and superior. Beneath the surface there was thoughtfulness and the so called cunningness was a protection shield against hurts. Even people like Vince and Greg who seemed to be so slow minded turned out to be more intelligent as they showed openly. Loyalty and common sense were important to all Slytherins no matter what side they chose and that was really a good base for friendship.

Both young men tried to help each other as well as possible and they had to do some last arrangements for the close wedding ceremony. Draco turned out to be the patient part of the couple because his impatience was only superficial and if he tried he could be very calm and organise everything easily. Harry instead was very nervous and moody but he tried to do his best as well and together they did manage everything. Blaise did a good job in cheering them up because his good mood was really infectious and he was able to turn nearly every job into something funny that it seemed to be enchanting but they were wizards, weren´t they. Finally the day of their marriage came and surprisingly both young man woke up right in time that day. They were really happy but honestly a bit nervous too because there were still some dangers due to a public happening like that but they would manage it and they had the help of their friends as well. Draco woke up second and found his lover face to face looking at him with a little smile kissing his nose tenderly as he opened his eyes. He smiled back and enveloped the other in his arms breathing, "Tonight we´ll go to bed as husbands isn´t it strange, kitten...after all we are the first who marry..."  

Harry whispered into his lover´s ear, "Well, things happen. That´s a really good change of fate and we both needed it...we earn happiness and our love."

They then kissed each other gently playing with each other´s tongue and caressing each other´s shoulders and back with tender strokes. Harry ended the kiss and send a shiver down Draco´s spine as he butterfly kissed his neck and breathed into his ear, "We´ll spare the rest for our wedding night, Teen Rebel. Save your energy and don´t drink too much as I´ll try to do too..."

They both showered  before they dressed and Harry tried to bewitch his unruly hair to stay as it should once in his life but surely it followed its own rules and he gave up sighing and ranting. Draco decided to renounce his usual ponytail and his silky hair was shimmering like silver falling over his shoulders. He grinned amused at his lover as he watched him fight his hair battle and at last he offered him some magic hair gel and explained, "That stuff made my hair look like a helmet for over 4 years and perhaps it´ll help yours to look like you want."

Harry chuckled and murmured, "Well, I´ll try but I don´t want a hair helmet…"

Draco´s grin broadened and he took a bit gel into his palms, rubbed them against each other and then he moved his hands through his boyfriend´s hair. After that Harry was content and his soon-to-be-husband kissed his cheek gently. They looked at one another and came to the conclusion that they were dressed perfectly for the coming task. Draco wore a white wedding suit and a black satin button up shirt with a white tie and Harry as counter part a black wedding suit, a white satin button up shirt and a black tie. They kissed each other tenderly and their tongues were battling quite a bit while hands were roaming and stroking over the silky material of their clothes.

Suddenly the warning bell did its job and this time the sound was magically intensified. Both young man looked puzzled and they let go off each other quickly. They checked the wizard clock and saw that it was nearly time to leave. Down in the living room they reached the fire place in time to find Blaise´s head grinning at them and the other Slytherin greeted them cheerfully, "Hey, guys….we wanted to make sure that you are ready and that everything is all right for the special day."

Draco grinned inwardly and bowed his head stating with an amused undertone, "Yes, it surely is, mate. As you can see we are awake and ready to join you. We meet down the street and I´ll order the taxi….just a moment."

Blaise grinned and explained, "That´s not necessary. We already ordered a proper taxi and everything you have to do is meet us down at the corner and hand me the rings because that´s best man´s thing to hand the rings during the ceremony."

Harry chuckled as he watched Draco´s face who forgot to take the rings and he winked his hand with the ring case happily. The other man took a deep breath swallowed and admitted, "I start to become a bit nervous, kitten."

They took each others hand and signed Blaise that they were on their way to the corner, their meeting point.

The four young men looked very festive in their wedding clothes and some crossing girls started staring with adoring gazes. Terry saw the curious looks first and took Blaise´s hand to squeeze it slightly. Blaise made a face as he was aware of the giggling girls and stated dryly, "No way that we can go out without some giggling teenage girls to shock…"

He then pulled his lover nearer and kissed his lips gently. Just at that moment a large white stretch-limousine drove around the corner and stopped right in front of them. The doors flung open and they saw Pansy and Hermione sitting in the back of the gigantic car winking and smiling. Draco and Harry both had very surprised expressions on their faces and Draco stared at the glittering car giant suspiciously. Hermione called from inside, "Get in, all of you and just lean back and enjoy the ride to Hogsmeade."

The boys climbed into the car and sat down while Draco murmured, "But that´s a Muggle car, isn´t it? How will we make the way to Hogsmeade then?"

Pansy grinned and explained calmly, "Draco, that´s an enchanted car but from outside it looks like a Muggle car and the chauffeur is no one else than an Auror working for the ministry to have a closer look at the surroundings and protect you. I had the idea with that car as Hermione´s parents showed some prospects to me with wedding pictures of muggles and we searched for something equal in the wizardry world."

Hermione shortly squeezed Harry´s hand and said, "I know both of you dislike the idea of being watched by Aurors but the ministry would send someone with or without permission. We thought that it would be better this way bringing together a pleasure with something like a rather unwanted duty." 

Harry who found himself watched by Ministry wizards more than once only sighed and slightly rolled his eyes as he answered, "That´s okay, `Mione. Better this way and the car is great…just wow…"

The journey to Hogsmeade was very relaxed and they soon started to enjoy the advantages of a luxurious stretch-limousine. The girls opened a cold bottle of Cassis Champaign and all of them took a glass to toast. They reached Hogsmeade after awhile and some of the guests were already there. Severus Snape reached the car before they climbed out and he really smiled cheerfully as he saw Draco and Harry. Blaise handed the little green and silver case including the rings smiling to Professor Snape who still had a smile plastered on his face which made him look less sinister and sarcastic. Remus Lupin stepped closer to join the crowd next and shook their hands a very happy expression in his eyes. More and more guests arrived and even some who weren´t on the guest list but they had expected something like that before. Professor Dumbledore came over followed by Minerva Mc Gonagall and Mme Rosmerta and all of them looked very festive and remarkable dignified. Albus Dumbledore explained calmly the last steps for the ceremony and send Harry with Severus Snape and Draco together with Blaise to the different waiting rooms in front of the ceremony room. Slowly all the guest came in and they took their places on the chair rows.

The ceremony began and Albus Dumbledore appeared with a plop in front of the guests on a little silver stage. He wore midnight-blue ceremonial robes and a silver glittering wedding scarf. At first he waved his wand in front of his throat muttering, "Sonorus" and he then began to speak the old traditional wizard wedding verse pronouncing every syllable with proud.

Two hearts found one another

Two souls were bound together

Real love belongs to real love

No one is able to separate what fate joined

An alliance older than our society 

Will bring together those two people

Now they come to magically verify their bond

When the headmaster of Hogwarts school for witchcraft and wizardry began the ceremony everything went silent and now everyone watched the couple lead by their best men to the silver panel in front of the ceremonial master. The two young man knelt down bowing their heads and the best men stood behind them. Professor Dumbledore continued the traditional ceremony and asked both of them if it was really their own wish to magically proof their bond and both of them agreed. The old wizard then began to cast a difficult Celtic spell and a ring of green fire surrounded our famous couple and suddenly the single ring turned into two rings glittering and shimmering green and silver each surrounding one of the young wizards who still knelt there. A white fountain of light bathed everything in a surrealistic glance while the two rings began to join the couple kneeling in midst  the slowly intertwining fire rings. Albus Dumbledore waved his wand in a dignified manner and the spell was completed, their wedding alliance magically proofed.

The ceremonial master twinkled at the two best men as sign that they now all had to sign the parchment that was held by Blaise. Words magically appeared on the piece of parchment while Blaise stepped forward and the couple signed first, then the best men signed beneath the fresh married husbands and at last the headmaster signed the official wedding parchment and handed it back to Blaise who was the keeper for now. Then Professoer Dumbledore spoke the last words of the ceremony while Severus Snape handed the wedding rings to both of them smiling gracefully.

The alliance magically proofed is strong, showed pure love

And strong is a soulmate´s bond symbolized through the rings

Now you are bonded for eternity take your symbol rings each of you

Sealed with a single kiss the ceremony will be the end of a new beginning

Draco and Harry stood up and they happily smiled at one another as they enveloped each other in their arms and kissed their lips. The guests started to cheer and the official part of their wedding was over. The two husbands walked hand in hand through the room and directed the way to the rooms of the celebration. Draco and Harry happened to look to the exit at the same time as a hooded woman left the room hastily walking in a graceful manner except her obvious haste. Some long silver-blonde strains could be seen under her hood and the two young man followed her departure with their gazes trying to keep calm and not to show their surprise until she left the room. 

Draco felt a pull at his inner feelings like a jolt at his heart because the woman was no one else than Narcissa Malfoy, his mother. She came to watch the wedding ceremony but tried to hide away so that nobody would see or recognize her. Harry squeezed his husband´s hand and whispered, "I´ve seen her too. That´s no dream…she came to see our marriage."

He watched the other man closely to see any reaction but Dracos features seemed to be frozen for a moment. Then a little smile played around Draco´s lips and he breathed back, "Yes, she came to see our wedding…that does mean a lot to me and for her too. Let´s talk about that later and begin the celebration because everyone is watching us, Harry."

The two young man walked to the other rooms where the wedding celebration would take place and the guests followed them eagerly awaiting to congratulate the famous couple and start the comfy part of the day.

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter and more about the party and the wedding night in the next chapter…


	11. The Wedding Night

A/N: Sorry for not updating that long time! I´m very slow, I know. But I do what I can and since English isn´t my first language it is very difficult for me to write plus I´ve been in a hospital for a long time and Im still not fully recovered. I promise I won´t let my stories back without a proper ending. Thank you for all the encouraging reviews!

11 The Wedding Night

At first all the guests were coming over to shake hands or hug the famous couple. Some reporters had been around to take photos or ask a few questions but Mme Rosmerta quickly chased them away and closed the doors for uninvited guests. After that everyone sat down at the round table, best men sitting beside the two grooms. The feast was about to begin and Mme Rosmerta gave the signal to serve the meal clapping her hands twice. Even the house elves who were carrying in all the plates and dishes wore festive looking clothes. Over a hundred of white candles were illuminating the room shining brightly. Harry was holding Draco´s hand lightly stroking the other´s palms with his fingertips. They kissed each other tenderly every now and then while they were enjoying the tasty meal. The nervousness was getting lower with every moment. Nothing had happened to disturb the feast up to now. Harry watched his husband carefully noticing he didn´t eat. He bend down to his ear murmuring: "Not hungry, Love?"

Draco replied in a whisper: "I´m still a bit nervous. There are so many people around."

Both young men weren´t acustomed to great parties or official feasts like that. Harry smiled while he put some vegetables on Draco´s plate. "I know you like these very much. Please lean back and enjoy our wedding meal."

Draco cupped Harry´s face in his hands kissing him softly on both cheeks. "Yes, I´ll try.", he simply promised.

After the main meal was eaten some house elves came in carrying silver plates with sweet desserts. One of them quickly walked over to the couple and bowed his head. It was Dobby who was squealing happily: "Harry Potter, what honour it is to me! I hope that everything is as you desired? I came to bring you my best wishes. Master Draco will make you happy, I know for sure. May I offer myself as present? I´ll be your servant."

Dobby was looking at them eyes wide and tears of joy gathering. Draco gasped: "But you are free, Dobby."

The house elf spoke with a broad smile: "Yes, but I really want to serve you both. I could be a free servant, couldn´t I?"

Harry nodded and offered him his hand to shake. "Okay, Dobby. We´ll agree and we are happy to have a free servant."

Professor Dumbledore rose his goblet from the other side of the table and spoke cheerfully: "Now that was Dobby´s surprise for the wedding. A full sucess I´d guess."

Both young men gave Dobby a hug and all the three of them were laughing happily. After that they sat back eating their desserts. Draco was listening to Blaise and Terry who were discussing the Quidditch training of Terry´s team. Harry glanced at his other side where Severus Snape was leaning back. Their eyes locked and the Potion´s Master patted the other´s shoulder shortly. The former Hogwarts student smiled. "It really means a lot to me that you´ve agreed to be my best man, Severus."

Severus smiled back his eyes shining proudly. "I´m really glad. May I ask you a question, Harry?"

The young wizard agreed: "Of course. What is it?"

The teacher seemed to search for the right words before he asked finally: "Why didn´t you choose Remus instead of me? He was a good friend of your parents and kind of a mentor since your third year..."

His voice trailed off. Harry answered honestly: "You are much more than a mentor. When I desperately needed help you were there and you stood behind me. Without your help I wouldn´t have recovered that soon...And at least you are part of my parent´s past, too. Maybe we have something in common because my cousin treated me similar as my father did to you and I know how it feels like."

Severus smiled and nodded silently. "I understand."

Draco still couldn´t forget that Narcissa Malfoy watched their wedding ceremony. She must have risked a lot only to see her son´s and Harry´s marriage. The young man tried not to drown in thoughts getting sad all of a sudden. He really wanted to enjoy the feast although there were problems which he couldn´t flee.

After everyone stopped eating Blaise rose from his chair hitting his glass with a dessert spoon three times. "Attention please!"

Severus Snape stood up, too. While Blaise began to speak Severus showed some bewitched photographs of the couple during their last month at school. Colin who was as red as a tomatoe must have taken them. Blaise tried hard not to chuckle as he saw his friend´s surprised faces going on with his speech. "Dear Harry and dear Draco. I don´t want to hold a boring speech, but as best man it is my task to say some words for you. The pictures we see here show that you two really belong together. Every look and every little gesture reflects love. We are all happy about your wedding and wish you only the best for your bond and your future together."

Both young man thanked their friend hugging him brightly. Now the couple went to the table with cards and presents to open the gifts while everyone was watching. Draco and Harry unwrapped the boxes together thanking their guests.

Obviously their friends had planned a wedding surprise because all gifts seem to belong together. There were huge towels all in grey and green almost looking like Slytherin colours, sunglasses, shorts made of some silk like fabric, sun lotion and all the things they would need if they were going to plan their first holiday together. Seeing everybody grin Draco asked raising one elegant eyebrow: "What is going on?"

Blaise was trying hard not to laugh: "Well, there´s no wedding without honeymoon."

"What is a honeymoon? It sounds like something sticky.", Draco wanted to know.

Hermione squealed: "Draco, you´re kidding us."

But his expression was proofing that he realley never heard that word before. To him muggle customs were strange and he didn´t learn anything about muggles ever since all his former friends had been wizards who were as uninformed or naive as he himself, like childs exploring the mysteries of life. The young woman explained: "After a marriage the couple makes a journey which is called honeymoon. They spend some days together at special places for example the Niagara Falls or anything else they like."

Now Severus stepped in: "We did plan something for both of you and we made sure that your destiny is safe. Some days just for you without stress, no duties, nothing dangerous expect the sun or the waves."

Draco widened his eyes and so did Harry. Both young men never did leave England since their birth. Their farest journey had been Hogwarts. Remus Lupin patted their shoulders fatherly and told them: "We prepared a portkey to Acapulco, Mexico. Just a few days before routine does come back."

Harry laid one arm around his husband´s shoulder pulling him closer tenderly. They kissed each other gently after they had thanked everyone. The next hours they all sat together chatting and enjoying theirselves. Mme Rosmerta offered an open buffet with soft drinks and snacks which was appreciated by all guests.

Later in the evening their wedding feast came to an end. Draco was in a cuddly mood because he enjoyed their grande day as Harry did. The two men simply felt happy leaving all the dark thoughts behind for some hours.

Draco enveloped his husband in his arms stroking him gently every now and then. A trail of little butterfly kisses at his lover´s neck made him feel a shower tickling down his spine. Harry brushed one strain of silverblonde hair back into his lover´s ponytail. "What did the man say who drove the car? He wanted to leave for a walk, didn´t he?", he murmured softly into Dracos ear.

Draco kissed his lover´s cheek and answered thoughtfully: "I don´t know where he wanted to go. Perhaps he is already back waiting in the car."

Dobby emerged behind them and beamed: "Dobby will fetch that man you were talking about. Dobby knows where he is."

He then left to find the driver who left the limousine in front of the Three Broomsticks. It didn´t take long and they were on their way back home. Terry was stroking Blaise´s long hair while the young wizard leant into his embrace. Dobby was looking out of the side window bouncing exitedly up and down. The elf had managed to shrink all their presents and put them carefully into a little basket which he was carrying for his masters. Blaise couldn´t stop yawning and he was trying hard to keep his eyes open but he failed miserably. Draco chuckled: "Today it wasn´t me who had to much wine, I´d guess."

Harry teased him playfully: "And finally marriage tamed the Teen Rebel of Slytherin."

The blonde grinned: "Not really, my beloved Warlock. I just wanted to keep all my memories clear."

After that eventful day both young men needed their time together. Alone. No people around who were watching them or expecting something. Not a single reporter who wanted to ask only one little question or take a photo. The driver was instructed to be as careful as possible and he stopped the car at a place where they could oversee their surroundings perfectly. The four friends and Dobby the house elf were walking together until they reached their destination. Blaise was hugging both husbands while Terry patted their shoulders. "Tomorrow 5 a´clock tea?", they wanted to know.

Draco and Harry looked at each other before they nodded to agree: "Yes, drop in via floo powder if you like."

"Okay, good night then."

The friends separated and our famous couple could hear Blaise pouting: "It´s badly cold, Terry. Not so fast..."

Then Terry´s voice very patient: "Come on, if we hurry you won´t freeze. Besides our bed is cosy and warm."

Harry opened the door to let Dobby in at first. He then laid his arms around Draco´s waist pulling him closer and slightly lifting his lover in the process. Draco smiled: "Hey, what are you doing?"

His husband replied softly: "Carry you over the doorstep like grooms do."

"Is that another muggle custom I never herad about?", he asked smiling brightly.

Harry nodded: "Yes, it is. But there´s no need to worry because, I´ll intodruce you to all of those customs when time comes."

Draco kissed him tenderly. "Of course you will."

Dobby disappeared to the kitchen after Draco told him where he could find everything he needed. Both young wizards went upstairs holding hands, fingers intertwined. As they reached the bedroom it was Harry´s turn to be lifted up and Draco carried him carefully straight to their large bed.

Now they were alone. Harry leant back pulling his lover softly onto his lap. Their lips met tenderly, slightly open to let each other´s tongue in. While they were kissing more and more passionately Harry began to undress Draco. He was stroking every part of naked skin he did set free. Draco unbuttoned his lover´s silk shirt with his teeth sending goose bumps over his back. He was kissing a trail down to his belly button and more deeper. A deep groan escaped Harrys mouth when his husband reached the growing arousal kissing him softly through the satin fabric of his boxers.

Piece after piece of clothing was thrown on the ground around their bed until they were completely naked. Kisses grew more hungry, hands were wandering over warm skin and their throbbing erections soon were rock hard. Harrys fingertips touched gently at his lover´s entrance. Draco moaned lustfully and his muscles were moving convulsively. Once again the two men kissed each other gently, tongues twirling to conquer each other´s mouth.

Harry laid his other hand on Draco´s to put slowly one of his husband´s fingers down to his own entrance. Draco´s eyes snapped open looking into the other´s smiling face. "What are you doing, kitten?", he breathed.

The answer came quikly: "Today I want to feel you."

Draco´s voice was sounding hoarse. "Are you sure? I don´t want to hurt you."

Harry still smiled murmuring into his lover´s ear: "Of course I am. Take it as special wedding gift. I trust you´ll please me without any ache."

Draco swallowed because his mouth went dry all of a sudden while he slid one finger in very gently. He noticed that the other man was quite relaxed. Without a flinch he looked at Draco while his muscles worked the finger deeper in. Low groans could be heard while the finger began to move, hesitantly at first. He then tried to find the soft spot, a full sucess. Harry groaned deeply: "Ohhh, Draco...please more!"

Soon his wish was fulfilled and Draco found their rhythm while he was stretching the entrance for the coming task. Their erections were throbbing with lust and Harry lubed the other´s penis stroking him tenderly. After a while he wispered: "Now I´m ready for you, love."

Draco carefully slid his fingers back before he laid back pulling Harry on top. So he was able to give him as much control as possible. He sat down giving his lover´s erection the chance to delve in. Both men did hold back their breath just for one moment while they hesitated to get used to this new feeling. Their eyes met shining brightly.

Now they began to move rocking back and forth gently and it was nearly like their first night together. Feelings seemed to explode and somehow it was kind of a first time. Both of them enjoyed to bring each other closer to the edge. Draco was stroking Harrys erection faster with every thrust. Laying beneath it was no problem to stroke his husband while he was moving in and out, Harry having control how deep and how fast it was going on.

Harry teased his lover´s nipples gently making them grow harder while a shower was climbing up his back. They were moving faster and Draco held eye contact until his orgasm hit him. His head was pressed into the cushion, eyes shut and his face was reflecting ecstase. Harry groaned as he felt him come deep inside hitting his soft spot once again. Now it was Harry´s time to reach the edge. They embraced each other gently holding their position until their were able to breath again.

Draco ran a hand through his touseled hair and his lover smiled: "I love your look, my dragon. You are cute and very sexy, do you know that? The expression on your face when you come would be enough to make me come, too."

They cuddled up together enjoying their closeness and giving each other warmth. After that eventful day both of them were tired and they soon slept soundly still holding each other. It had been a perfect day and they would have enough lucky memories to think back. Not even the reporters had been able to disturb their feast.

The next day our famous couple heard a knock at their door. Nearly hesitantly. And they looked at each other surprised. "Who is there?", Draco asked sounding a little bit hoarse because he woke up only a second ago.

"It´s Dobby, Sirs. I want to serve your breakfast in the bedroom today. May I come in, Master Draco and Master Harry?", their house elf wanted to know.

They laughed and Harry answered: "Yes, come in Dobby."

Dobby opened the door and he was levitating several dishes and tablets with their breakfast. There were all things they liked and the house elf smiled broadely: "I know what you like in the morning. Dobby does see which things you ate at Hogwarts and what you like most."

Draco murmured: "You don´t need to fuss around for us, Dobby."

The little house elf was grinning nearly mischiefously. "Yes, I don´t need or have to, but I do want! And today I want you to lean back and enjoy your first day as husbands."

When Blaise and Terry came to visit them they spoke about their trip to Mexico. Harry and Draco decided to leave at Friday 12 am and they would return on Monday morning. Blaise wanted to know: "Do you know anything about Mexico?"

Both young men shook their heads and Harry replied: "It´s not really knowing. Mexico is part of South America. They speak Spanish, I think. It´s pretty hot and our hotel is near the ocean."

Terry chuckled: "Right, that´s not much. But you´ll enjoy your time. And Severus told us that it is safe. He said something about an Phoenix who´ll be the guarantee for secureness. I didn´t understand what he meant but he said that we can trust him."

They were sitting on the sofa in front of the fireplace and both couples were cuddled up together. Blaise was feeding his lover with cake and Harry laid his arms around Dracos waist pulling him closer gently while he replied: "Of course we can. I understand what he means and it´s all right."

Draco agreed leaning into Harrys embrace: "Yes, he never did something without to check it out at first. I trust him."

They had to prepare everything quickly because weekend came soon and they were ready for their first trip out of England. Both of them were a little bit nervous but they were awaiting honeymoon eagerly.


End file.
